


What was Left Behind/被留下的东西

by hoika_ng



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Brother Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, slash is second, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoika_ng/pseuds/hoika_ng
Summary: 达米安死过。 他曾经死了，被困在庄园里。 然而，他并不是唯一一个。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. 第一章 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What was Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451772) by [Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron). 



> 这篇文原文写的是真的好，英语好的推荐去瞧瞧原文

达米安咳嗽了一声，他本以为会感觉到充满气管的血液都消失了。

呼吸变得容易了，实际上过于容易了。 特别是考虑到 Damian 可以发誓他是被剑刺死的。他用手摸到胸口，疼痛像是不曾存在，剑也不见了。

他环顾四周，他被杀害地点的最后残存的景色逐渐消退，却转变成了更加熟悉的地方。 是一张床 Damian 记忆里柔软的床，实际上，这是他睡过的第一张，知道即使他闭上眼睛，爷不会觉得自己会受到袭击的床。 就算不用看，他也知道枕头下面会有一把刀。 即便他确实能感到... 安全，但是生活教会他不要变得自满。 因为危险可能来自任何地方，如果Damian毫无准备，那就见鬼了。

窗帘都是被拉开的，实际上从来没有被拉上过，因为即使他没有清醒起来，Damian也会想知道当时是一天中的什么时间。他的素描本还在原来的位置，正当他打算做什么

从门那边传来一阵咔哒声，因为长时间没有回应，而愈发响亮的刮擦声。 Damian站起身，却仍然不确定他自己是否还处于现实中。 这一定是个诡计，是母亲在她去找父亲的时候，让他丧失行动能力的策略。 在门的另一边不可能是Titus，而应该是别的什么东西。 在他内心深植着想要去战斗的想法，要再一次证明自己的价值。 他完全不相信母亲最终会抛弃他。 她不会的。

刮擦声还在继续，达米安跳到床上去取刀。 然而，当他的手碰到它的时候，他无法抓住它。 他试了，他试了很多次，但是不管怎么用力，怎么轻柔都无法抓住刀。 他能感觉到刀的存在，能感觉到皮肤上传来金属的光滑触感，在刀柄处金属的滑动。 然而他就是没法抓住它。

达米安以前也感到过恐惧，但事实上他和恐惧成为了亲密的朋友，这陪伴他度过所有的训练，也曾在思索下一把剑会从哪里来时，伴随他度过漫漫长夜。 但是，即使在那时候有什么突发事件 Damian也总是能够保护自己。 他从未想过，除却他还过于年幼而不记得的时候，他未曾想过何时像现在一样无助，这比他所面对的任何事情都要可怕。

刮擦声又开始了，伴随着轻柔的呜咽声。 Damian试图寻找更高的位置，这样的话尽管他拿不到刀子，他也能利用这点在这该死的一小段时间中获得优势。

他把自己架在房门口的上方，脚趾踩在光滑的木头上有些许打滑。 他找到了自己的平衡点，并在脚步声开始靠近他门口走来时做好了准备。

门把手转动了一下，门开了，一个又大又黑却令人熟悉的东西又蹦进了Damian的房间。 当看到Titus在他的房间里好奇地东嗅西着嗅时，他觉得自己有些挫败。 也许真的是他想错了。

刮擦声又开始了，伴随着轻柔的呜咽声。 Damian试图寻找更高的位置，这样的话尽管他拿不到刀子，他也能利用这点在这该死的一小段时间中获得优势。

他把自己架在房门口的上方，脚趾踩在光滑的木头上有些许打滑。 他找到了自己的平衡点，并在脚步声开始靠近他门口走来时做好了准备。

门把手转动了一下，门开了，一个又大又黑却令人熟悉的东西又蹦进了Damian的房间。 当看到Titus在他的房间里好奇地东嗅西着嗅时，他觉得自己有些挫败。 也许真的是他想错了。

“Titus看到了吗，Damian少爷还没有回来，”Pennyworth说，且无畏地走进了Damian的房间。 Damian曾经很清楚的说过，他不喜欢Pennyworth在没有监督的情况下进入自己的房间。 这房间里面有些东西，他知道这个人一旦得发现了，就会向父亲报告，并且他认为在这点上他们已经达成了一致。 Damian的房间并不乱， 他几乎没有什么东西可以弄得乱七八糟，而且和Drake不同的是，每当Pennyworth打扫时，他总是把要洗的衣服放在门厅里。 然而，他们现在却在这里。

Damian从他的制高点跳下，走到 Pennyworth 前面，希望他的目光足以表达明白自己的观点，而不是像Grayson说的那样可爱。 “看来我们又得谈谈界限问题了。 如果我告诉父亲你侵犯了我的私人空间，他会不高兴的。 我以前听他特别叮嘱过你，别来打扰我。”  
Pennyworth无视了他，甚至没有看Damian一眼，反而是跟着Titus到处走，看着那只笨重的大狗在Damian的东西周围嗅来嗅去。

"Pennyworth!" 

什么都没有。 甚至一个眼神都没有。Damian觉得自己怒不可遏。 父亲曾答应过，如果自己和Pennyworth谈话，Pennyworth会尊重他所说的话。

也许是因为他的语气。 Damian有些怒气冲冲，试图回忆Grayson一般是用怎样的语气提出要求的。 因为他总是会被倾听，人们不会立即回避他。 “Pennyworth，我和你说过不要擅自主张进我的房间。 只要你以后不再犯同样的错误，我就会无视你这次失误。”

Pennyworth仍然没有回头，Damian已经失去了耐心。 他拉了拉那个人的胳膊，或者说，他试着拉。 他又试了一次，然而却像是他的手和刀子一样。 他可以感觉到Pennyworth夹克的织物在他的手下，在它下面的肌肉，但他不能握住它，实际意义上的无法抓住。

Damian试过了，他尝试过了很多次，直到他感到眼泪滚落在脸颊上。 他将眼泪抹去时意识到他可以触摸自己，他呼吸一滞，他可以感觉到自己，他可以握住他的另一只手，他的束腰外衣，但是当他试图触摸其他东西的时候.....

什么没有。

“Pennyworth，”Damian央求道。 “Alfred，看着我。” 他听到自己的声音变得尖锐起来，这是他从五岁起，在问自己为什么要学习另一种武术时，就在也没有发出过的那一入耳的声调。 “摆脱了。 Alfred，求你了。”

那个男人没有看到。 Titus也没有，然而通常这时它已经在Damian的手下撒欢儿了。 然而他们什么都没做，因为他们看不见他。 他....

刀刃，鲜血，窗外的世界仍是Damian曾在时的昏暗夜晚。 那是晚上，他的父亲在外，他的家人也都在外面战斗。 Damian 也在外面过，直到.....

他岔气时，肺并没有像平时哭的时候那样呛到他。 他甚至不会感到窒息了，他也不再会真的哭呛了。 Damian想不到他那天晚上会哭得那么厉害。 Pennyworth 跟在Titus的后面离开了， 去到了庄园的另一边。 他没有碰任何Damian的东西，也没有看到Damian在他自己的床上蜷缩成一个球，他只是走开了，这很伤人。 这样很伤人，因为没有人能看到他，没有人会再一次能看到他。 他周围的一切都提醒着他失去了什么。 一个不再属于他的房间，一只永远不会再舔他的狗。 尽管Damian哭得很厉害，他依旧能够轻而易举的呼吸。

事实也的确如此。 不是身体上的难受。 再也不会受到物理意义上的伤害。 但是在他的心里，他那寂静的虚幻的心，却很痛。

他呆在那里哭，就让眼泪一直落下的那么的呆了一会儿，因为那是他现在唯一能感觉到的东西，直到听到在大厅里有什么东西冲了下来。

当他发现自己已经没有什么可以再失去的时候，好奇心占了上风。 从新站起身来，Damian很欣慰地发现，他再也不用开门了，也不会被困在自己的房间里，即使他什么都动不了。

走廊里一片寂静，Damian不知道往哪个方向转，这时更多的撞击声传到了他的耳朵里。 他走到二楼，Drake站在楼梯底部挡住了他。 Damian宁愿认为Drake是动静的源头，也许他和一个正在打他的刺客发生了混战。 可惜不是，Drake的手臂上还包着绷带，但却完好无损。 他只是一个看着书房里一片混乱的旁观者。

既然Damian不打算触碰到Drake，那么他就需要一些创造性的策略才能越过Drake，直到他弄清楚死亡的真正影响。 如果说Damian不希望Drake在着地时问他到底在干什么的话，那他一定是在撒谎。 只要转向他，看着他，Drake就像 Pennyworth 一样丝毫不理睬他，全神贯注于书房，却不知道Damian离他只有英尺远。

Damian在门口探了探头，看见的是父亲怒喝的尾声。 在他所能看到的另一端，Grayson是被吼的对象。 Damian以前从未见过他这个样子。 在之前Grayson和父亲小吵一架的时候，他就在附近，他们中的一个或者两个在夜里大喊，但是他从来没有看到过暴力的行为。 Damian认为Grayson一直试图保护他远离他的这一面，因为Drake看到东西飞来飞去似乎并没有那么震惊。

他们都很沮丧，他们都在争吵，怒喝，打碎东西，直到他们陷入自己悲痛的中去。 太阳升起的时候，Grayson终于停下了，Drake从他的站离得位置上醒来，走上楼梯来安慰他。 父亲却仍醒着，还在踱步。 他在哭，Damian从来没有见过父亲哭，不应该是这样的。 这让他想做点什么，让他想向他们示意他还在这里，因为他还在，他还在这里。 但是Damian并不傻。 如果Pennyworth没有看到他，父亲也不会看到他。

所以Damian坐下来看着。 他就坐在那里，等到Pennyworth从山洞里走出来，可这一次Pennyworth甚至都没有试图通过提供食物或一些他和家里的其他人都认为这很有意思的打趣的话来提升气氛。 他坐在那里，看着父亲终于跌跌撞撞地坐倒在地上，他坐在那里，看到一个非常熟悉的人跑过来，蜷缩在父亲的腿上。

Damian从来不喜欢原版的罗宾服装。 当Grayson向他解释时，他理解了这个设计，但这并不意味着他必须喜欢它。 整件衣服对于他们所做的事业来说太光明、太轻浮了。 虽然Damian从不承认，但他还是有点高兴Drake对这套衣服进行了修改。 如果他没有，Damian可能会穿着那种紧紧包住坐在父亲腿上的男孩的鳞片状短裤。

“别难过，Bruce，”男孩喃喃到。 “我相信你已经尽力了。”

Damian感到一阵愤怒，有那么一会儿，他以为父亲已经替换了他。 也许，让这个家庭倒下的不是他的死，而是其他灾难性的事情发生了。 然而，父亲看起来并没有注意到他腿上的男孩。 他没有回抱，没有反应，也没有看那个几乎紧紧抓住他的男孩。 他只是坐在那里流泪。

男孩抱得更紧了，试图让自己更舒服一点，对于这个过于漫长的一天。 “你会没事的，爸爸。 你一直都是。”

“爸爸”是那个让Damian想到什么了的词。 他可以把卷发和皮色都无视掉，因为那是父亲的每一个孩子都有的特征。 甚至Damian也有他们的一些一样的特征，他的皮色比他们的深，但Grayson和Todd也有一些肤色。 不像德雷克，他的脸色苍白得像一具新的尸体。

但Damian在Grayson给他看的照片中见过这张脸。 脸颊上还保留着一点婴儿肥，和还没有从他在街上食物匮乏的生活中得到弥补，而显得有些纤细得双腿。 是Todd。

在15岁，死去的托德。

但是，这并不合理。 Todd不是十五岁。 他也没死。 上次Damian看到他时，他还在试图巧妙地用Drake作为人肉盾牌对付忍者军队。 然而，他就在那里。

这一天时间很漫长，好几小时中没有人选择愿意挪动一下。 Damian会觉得自己很无聊，虽然他不是在哀悼自己，但是他有Todd要搞清楚。 死了的，15岁的托德。 他无法理解这件事。 也不知道他为什么对父亲这么好。

当然，Damian见过Todd和父亲说话，在他们出去和母亲对质之前，他甚至很有礼节。 但他并不喜欢搂搂抱抱，也并不像现在他表现几乎是Grayson式的粘人。 他没有离开父亲的双膝，当然，他移动过，甚至懒洋洋地躺着，但他仍然留在父亲用双腿间创造的孔隙中。 在漫长的几个小时里，他们都静静地坐在那里，Todd用自己做过的琐事填补了这个空白。 他在图书馆里找到一本新书。 他在阁楼上找到的一幅画像。 他甚至像父亲讲述关于猫咪阿尔弗雷德的事，以及Todd是如何一路跟着它穿过花园来到一个兔子洞的。

Damian意识到他在试图让父亲感觉好一点， 因为Grayson在Damian不开心的时候也使用了同样的技巧。 他不停地说啊说，直到Damian被分散注意力，开始想别的事情。 只不过，在这种情况下，它不起作用。

“他听不见你说话，”Damian说。

Todd停止了他那毫无意义的长篇大论，他的脚一直在空中晃动，他慢慢地把头向Damian的方向。 他看着Damian的眼睛，又看了看房间里的其他人，然后指着自己。 “你在跟我说话吗? ”

“tt，还能有谁? ”Damian说。

Todd挥了挥手，“你能看见我? ”

Damian低头看着自己，“很明显。” 他的罗宾服还穿着，却看不见一点血迹。 看起来死亡让他的伤口消失了，但并没帮他变出一个更舒适的服饰。 Todd也是。

“那么你是... ... ”

“死了，”Damian说，这是他第一次大声说出来，尽管这个词从他口中说出像个错误。 这可能是Todd这段时间以来第一次听到这么大声，这使他稍微畏缩了一下。

Todd没有坐着太久，最明显的原因是Pennyworth又进了书房，他把一盘高高的抖动着地煎饼放在书桌上。 Pennyworth一走开，Todd就站起来嗅了嗅它们，低低地哼了一声。 “它们味道不错，对吧? ” 

“煎饼? ”

Todd点点头，“我记得我喜欢他们。 品尝它们。 它们很甜的，或者，并不甜。 我已经很久没尝过了。”

五年，如果Damian没记错的话。 Damian站起来，慢慢走近Todd。 他不像现在的Todd那样危险，但这并不意味着他是一个容易被轻视的人。 当他走到拿孩子旁边，没有立即受到攻击时，Damian闻了闻，心里悲叹，他再也吃不到东西了。 “ Pennyworth 总是给你做更甜的。 这是你和Grayson的一个共同点。”

Todd笑了，“是的，我知道。” 他看了一眼倒在地板上正在睡觉或者晕迷的Grayson。 这是Damian无法解读的表情。 真的，他从没见过Todd那样看着Grayson。 可他从来没有见过Todd看很多东西，因为那个经常被戴着的可笑头盔。 “这并不意味着我记得它的味道。”

“好吧，我不打算描述它。 我不太在乎Pennyworth的煎饼。”

“曾经不，”Todd说。

“什么? ”

Todd 不怀好意的冲他笑了笑，“你曾不太在乎拿些煎饼。 过去时。”

Damian 打了他。 这是一个防守性的动作，Damian很惊讶他的拳头竟然打在了Todd的下巴上。 Todd也是，他倒在地板上时眼睛睁得大大的。 当Todd呆在那里时，Damian的手在颤抖。 Damian怀疑Todd的下巴会疼，可他们已经死了， 为什么会疼呢，但是他们可以互相碰触的事实已经明显地震撼了Todd，肌肉记得那是疼痛，Todd应该碰碰那一拳落下的地方，确保皮肤没有问题。

Todd看上去并不生气，反正不是平时有着年长的脸的那个他的那种生气的表情。 然而，当他伸出手的时候，Damian还是后退了。 “拜托了，”Todd说。

Damian摇摇头，从房间里跑了出来。 这有点过了。 他才刚刚死去。 他需要至少几天的时间来消化这个事实才能设法处理这些状况。

他躲在自己的房间里，甚至不能钻到被子下面，因为他根本碰不到任何东西。Damian忍不住又哭了起来。 他家里的其他人都在哭泣，Damian也有权哭泣。 太阳落山，夜幕降临，他还待在那里。

Titus这一天来了四次。 Pennyworth每次都把他领走，不管Damian多少次希望Titus能和他在一起，门还是关着。 在Titus被带离开后Damian并没有试着去找， 尽管他希望他的狗能待在他的身边。可他却没有力气下床， 精神意义上的。

Damian没有感到疲倦，这感觉很奇怪。 通常，当他能够保持清醒超过一天的时候，他的身体在这个时候显示出某种疲劳。 然而现在，Damian躺在那里，就像他回到这个房间时一样清醒。

Todd没有来打扰他。 Damian认为他要么比Grayson更明智，这在他们之前的互动中有点稍微表明，要么他仍然忙于安慰父亲。 这两种说法都很合理，但没有一个理由让Damian想再看到他。

夜晚过去了，很快又到了早晨。 Damian真的不知道有多少天过去了。 两天三天，也许是四天。 他只记得他躺在那里，不知所措，害怕，不知道自己该做什么。

父亲告诉过他，死亡意味着他将去到另一个世界。 在那里他可以看到他的先祖们，他的祖母和祖父。 在那里他能过着死后的生活，那里不会像他就现在这样被困在他生前的世界，却无法再触碰到他所关心的人了。他永远不会被Grayson抱着， 被他的父亲抱着。 父亲再也不会和他说早上好了，再也无法和他说话了。 他无能为力。

孤独感最终迫使他离开了自己的房间。 他再也不能忍受独自一人。 他需要见到人，即使他们在吵架。

每个人都离开了书房。 已经好几天了，当然他们已经离开了，所以Damian试图去寻找他们。 奇怪的是，他先找到了Todd。 那个怪异的幽灵男孩不自然的直接把头探进Grayson的门，字面意义上，头穿过Grayson的房门。 一半身体在走廊里，其余的穿过木门。

Damian清了清嗓子，Todd立马从Grayson的门里退了出来，他整理束腰外衣时幽灵般苍白的脸颊泛起了微红。 “Damian，没注意到你在那儿。”

”tt。 很明显。” Damian眯起眼睛看着Todd。 “你在干什么? ”

Todd的脸色不可思议地竟然变深了，他清了清嗓子，“只是来看看Dick。 他没有睡觉。 他们所有人都没有。”

Damian扬起嘴唇，走着绕过了Todd后把自己的头探进Grayson的房门。 Grayson走来走去，好像受了伤似的，每一步从的橱柜走到床前的来回都会显得有些磕磕绊绊。 不知怎么的，尽管离他的衣服很近，Grayson还选择睡觉不穿东西去睡觉，他扑通一声一头扎进卧倒在床单上，有疤痕的皮肤暴露在外面。

当Damian回头Todd德的时候，他发现Todd正睁大眼睛看着自己，手磨戳着他的脖子，脸上的每一寸肌肤都染上了尴尬的色彩。 Damian并没有理解。 “他昏过去了。”

Todd点点头，转身向庄园的其他地方走去。 好奇心驱使了Damian跟了上去。 尽管承认这一点让他很痛苦，但是他感到很孤独，Todd是这个地方唯一能看到他的人。 并且能触碰到他，如果Damian允许他这么做的话。 他并不想成为自己家庭的旁观者，目前为止还不想。

Todd最后去了图书馆，Damian记得父亲提到过那是他最喜欢的地方。 然而，Todd看起来并没有像Damian想象的那样烦燥，当他从书架上拿起一本书，坐在靠近窗户的椅子上时，原因变得清晰起来。

“你怎么做到的? ”

Todd耸耸肩，并不假装不知道Damian在问什么。 “练习。”

Damian走近一些，坐在椅子的扶手上。 Todd翻了一页，又翻了一页，找到了他要找的页数。 甚至在页面顶部还有一个折痕，一个书签。 Todd把它移开了，他在一本书上留下了一条折痕。 

“这样你就可以和他们互动了? ”

Todd点点头，但他看上去一点也不因此感到高兴。 “听着，Damian，我在这里已经有一段时间了。 你以为我没想过要和别人谈谈吗。 我当然想。 每天我都想告诉他们我在这里。”

“那你为什么不呢? ” Damian的话就会。 他会告诉 Pennyworth 不要再把 Titus 领走了。 他会告诉Drake照顾猫咪阿尔弗雷德，因为他是庄园里唯一一个还记得有只猫在跑来跑去的人。

但是，“我有。 我试过了，但这只会吓到他们。 你知道，尽管他们说他们很想你，但他们不能想象你还在身边。 如果你试着和他们说话，他们会发疯的，他们会固执己见，然后他们会怎么样？ 有一次，在我。。。的几个月后，我开始在布鲁斯的镜子上写字。 一开始只是些小东西，只是想看看他能不能注意到它们。 「祝你今天愉快，我想你，我希望能以罗宾的身份和你一起出去」 你知道他做了什么吗? ” Damian摇摇头，

“他打碎了镜子，差点把Alfred开除。 他觉得自己要么是疯了，要么就是有人在恶作剧。 最好的方法就是我们不要去打扰他们。”

Damian不想不去打扰他们。 这不公平。 他为什么要隐藏自己的存在呢？ 他还在这里。 但是Todd看着他的眼神告诉Damian，如果他想要尝试那条路，Todd是绝对不会和他一起做的。 现在，Damian并没有把Todd当成朋友，他可能永远都不会，但是因为Todd是这个地方唯一能安全地与他互动的人，Damian不会因为为了和Grayson的单方面交谈而冒险过一辈子孤独的生活。

“好吧，”他生气地说。 “但是作为交换，你必须教我如何移动物品。 如果我可以把时间花在更有意义，有娱乐性的事情上，是不会浪费时间飘来飘去的。”

这一点，Todd表示赞同。

他们有全世界的时间去学习，所以当Damian第一次没有抓住东西的时候，他没有放弃。 毕竟，他拒绝放弃，如果他是那种会放弃的人，他永远不会拥有今天所拥有的能力。 所以当他的手滑过Jason正在触摸的书时，他没有跺脚离开。 他可能撅着嘴，甚至有过点抱怨，但他没有放弃。

令人惊讶的是，Todd竟然有这么大的耐心。 他没有不耐烦Damian，也没有嘲笑或讥讽他。 他和另一个活生生的自己完全不一样，这让他更容易相处。


	2. 第一章 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安意识到杰森能够看得到作为鬼魂的他

“你觉得德雷克怎么样? ” 达米安问道。 距离他的死已经一个星期了。 他们坐在德雷克的房间里，托德趁德雷克不注意的时候，巧妙地把他的一杯咖啡推得越来越远。 显然，尽管托德说他不和他交流接触，但他并不是说完全切断他们的联系。 当达米安去找他的时候，托德常常在搞恶作剧。 这使得达米安想知道托德究竟在这个庄园中制造了多少的事件。

“谁，蒂姆? ” 托德哼了一声，“他很好。 我的意思是，他有点固执，但是，情况可能会更糟。”

“他是固执的，”达米安表示同意。 这也是引发两人争吵的原因之一。 “他总是坚持自己是对的。 如果我提出不同的建议，他甚至都不听。”

“他本可以考虑得更周到一些。 我见过他拒绝你。 但是，就像我说的，他的性格可能会更糟。”

“有多糟? ”

咖啡杯在边缘摇摇欲坠，德雷克仍然在房间的另一边忙。 “嗯，他可能是兰迪 · 科尔斯坦。” 托德把杯子推下了桌子边缘，他们俩看着德雷克跳起来，对着被洒落的液体咒骂起来。 当托德蹑手蹑脚回他身边时，达米安笑了一下。 “兰迪 · 科尔斯坦是我的同学。 是一个自大的混蛋。 他过去常常取笑那些弱势的孩子，还去戏弄他们。 他总是来找我的麻烦。 但是，想象一下他如果接受过布鲁斯的训练。 你根本没有反击的机会。”

达米嘲笑道: “我对此表示怀疑，我并没有处于不利地位。”

“是的，”杰森同意到，并用尖刻的眼神回应他，“但你也不是白人。 如果说还有什么东西是他讨厌的，那就是外国人。 甚至不需要是来自不同国家的人。 仅仅你不是白人，你就是不对的。 你已经见识过憎恶的力量了，达米。 相信我，蒂姆还不错。”

达米安在美国逗留期间就遇到过这样的人。 他们一见到他就讨厌他，不为别的，只为他的皮肤。 曾经有一个记者对此发表了一些赞同的观点，达米安记得写的文章的内容不仅不令人愉悦还简直令人作呕。 达米安并没有阻止他父亲起诉那个人。 想想那样的人也可能在这个屋檐下，这就向达米安证明了，也许托德说德雷克不算太坏是有道理的。

托德确实说过，德雷克是他最喜爱的娱乐形式之一，这也是合情合理的。 当他不像一只迷路的小鸭子一样跟着格雷森的时候，他就和德雷克在一起。 藏东西是他最喜欢做的事。 托德会等德雷克在某个时刻需要某样重要的东西，然后把它偷偷拿走，藏在枕头底下或者走廊里。 达米安惊讶于托德的恶作剧竟然没被发现。 当然，如果他这样做了五年，肯定会有人注意到的。

但事实并非如此。 托德一次又一次地没被发现。 这让达米安更加下定决心要学会如何触碰物品。

“你得集中精神。 这就像学习握拳，你必须准确地知道你要触摸什么，并准备好你的手在正确的地方触摸。 你必须认真想象，否则你只会穿过物体。”

达米安试过了。 今天他们两个在格雷森的房间里，托德一边忙着看格雷森在镜子前打理，一边教导他。 达米安试图抬起的东西是格雷森的毛绒大象。 他们一走进来，达米安就注意到了这个东西， 主要是因为达米安以前从未见过它。

但是托德有见过，这就使它成为一个相当有历史的所有物。 显然格雷森只有在害怕或伤心的时候才会把它拿出来，在当他需要帮助睡眠，但拒绝去寻求父亲的帮助时。

达米安试着把它拿起来，试图使他的手变得凝实起来。 然而，十五分钟后，什么事也没有发生。 达米怒气冲冲地打向其中一条腿，惊讶地发现它居然动了。

“你看到了吗，托德，它动了，我成功了。”

成功是短暂的，因为达米安不能再做到一次，但他不介意。 进步就是进步，即使是很小的进步。

达米安死后已经两个星期了。一天下午，楼下的门砰地大声关上了。 一个如此巨大的声响，使得庄园显得更加安静。 自从在书房中曾经的那个争吵后，再也没有发生其他的争论。 就好像每个人都生活在自己的小世界里，除了吃饭，就再也没有相交交集过。

托德因注意到了声响而探起了头，并从他们藏身的图书馆来到到楼梯口。 达米安紧随其后，当他赶上时发现德雷克是噪音的原头。

他正在哭，捂着小腹，好似被谁打了一拳。 达米安认为在他之前的记忆里德雷克来没有表现出这种脆弱的神情。 没过多久，他就靠着墙滑坐到地上，直到他可怜的哭泣着缩成一团。

“克隆人肯定说了些令人反感的话，”达米安说。

托德挑了挑眉毛，“何以见得? ”

达米安耸了耸肩，“很少有事情会让德雷克变成这样。 他的父母，克隆人或者父亲。 因为这里我没看见父亲，而且他的父母都死了，所以我猜原因是克隆人。”

托德点点头，头依自己的胳膊肘上，他们俩一起看着德雷克。 “你知道，当迪克那样做的时候，我也会这么想， 去思考原因是 Kori 或者 Babs， 也或许会是因为又和布鲁斯吵了打一架。 但是，然后我看到了西装和鲜花。 迪克没能参加我的葬礼。 他回来的时候穿的极其正式，然后在我的墓前哭了几个小时。 他自己无法将这束花送上，所以就把它们送给了阿尔弗雷德。 我去厨房的时候见到我很高兴能看到那些花。 这提醒我，也许迪克真的在乎我。”

达米安又看了看德雷克。 他身上穿着的那套有些松垮的衣服，总是挂在他身上，因为佩尼沃思认为他会总应该会再长长。 他注意到了地上那双有站着泥土的鞋子。 庄园里现在没有其他人。 他注意到了德雷克手中的刀。 是那把总是被达米安放在枕头底下的那把。

他转过身去， 如果因为那把刀而出了什么问题，他确定托德可以搞定德雷克。 他不想看到这个情景。 他不想接受... 至少现在不想。

他把接下来的几个小时都花在练习上了。 在厨房，他自己的房间，托德的房间，任何只要没有德雷克会出现，并表现出无比悲伤的地方。

天黑时，家里的其他人都相继地回来了。 从楼下嘈杂的声音中，他看出格雷森喝醉了。 达米安只见过格雷森喝醉一次，是在那次父亲从死亡中回归后，而那个记忆深深印在了他的脑海里。 最主要的原因是格雷森酒后及其易怒， 他曾经紧紧抓住达米安不放手。 真奇怪，达米安会不惜一切让这种事情不再次发生。

是格雷森弄出的噪音最终把达米安从微恼人的回忆中拉了出来。 他跟着噪音找到了他们，在格雷森还没来得及伤害到自己之前他就已经躺倒在一个起居室中。 然而，这并没有妨碍他的喋喋不休，他忙着断断续续得讲述着他觉得达米安做过的有趣的事情。 达米安不喜欢别人用过去时来形容他自己。 他讨厌这样。 他讨厌这一切，如果他没有发现托德在这个场景的边缘徘徊，他早就离开了。

这并不是达米安更加喜欢的那个年轻的托德。 而是那个还活着的托德，那个正直直地盯着他的人。 乍一看，没有什么可以证明托德有什么问题。 他看起来和家里的其他人一样沉默，即使是那个试图让自己靠在父亲的肩膀上的德雷克也一样。 他站在了通往花园的那个门口，从远处看，他似乎只是沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没盯着什么看。 但是达米安在他的视线中，他可以看到托德双瞳倒映中看见穿着罗宾服装的自己，看到他已经痊愈的皮肤。 托德能看见他。

他慢慢地退出房间，一离开就跑向托德的老房间。 那个年轻的托德在里面，他正在往他床下的一个收藏品里新增加个猫项圈，就是那些每当猫咪阿尔弗雷德被发现弄丢项圈的时候，达米安总会提供上的新项圈。

“怎么了? ”他问。

“托德能看见我。 他刚才看见我了。 我下去那边，他看着我。”

托德的脸上没有达米安所预想的那种惊讶的表情。 他只是翻了个白眼，把猫咪阿尔弗雷德项圈上的标牌撬了下来。 “是的，我知道。”

“你知道? 那你为什么不告诉我? 我本来可以... ”

“你可以做什么? ” 托德打断了达米安接下来的话。 “你当然可以去，给你的兄弟一个惊喜，「我还在这里。 我想你现在可以把我加入死亡罗宾俱乐部了」。”

“闭嘴，”达米安不悦地说，然后跳回到了床上。

托德叹了口气，把他的收藏品放回原处。 “我本来要告诉你的。 真的。 但是，你活着的时候和我的关系并不好。 没错，我什么都知道。 除此之外，另一个我... ... 他并不完全相信我存在在这里。”

“为什么? ”

“我的意思是，他现在可能会相信我的存在，那是因为你也和我出现在了一起。 但在此之前，我觉得他只是认为我是某种拉撒路引起的错乱或是内疚的产物。”

“托德从来不喜欢来庄园，”达米安回忆道。

如果看到另一个年轻时的自己一直在这个地方徘徊，对于这件事，达米安并没有什么立场可以评判。 他确信，如果他一直能看到另一个年轻时的自己，那每次来庄园的时候，他都会怀疑自己是否神志清醒。 “他应该没法良好的接受我出现在这里的事实，对吧? ”

“我不会——哦，等等，”托德笑着说。

达米安制止住了自己的嘲讽。托德的幽默感很刻意，即使一旦被激起也会很快就散去。 事实上，他和长大的自己并没有太大的不同。 达米安真的不明白其他人说托德变了是什么意思。 在他看来，无论年轻还是年长，他仍然是一个令人讨厌的人类。

随着格雷森含糊不清的讲述声越来越微弱，他们一直呆在托德的房间里。 当声响最终停下来的时候，托德，那个年长的托德冲进房间时，达米安只表现出最低限度的惊讶。

他环顾四周，眼睛盯着年轻版的自己看了一会，然后才将注意力转向达米安。 “这真的是你，还是说这只是我的幻觉? ”

“tt，相信我，我也不希望这样。”

托德的手烦躁的揉弄穿过他自己的头发，将它们弄的乱糟糟的，“操。”

年轻时的托德怒气冲冲地说: “杰，别说脏话，你知道布鲁斯会教育你的。”

“操，”托德又说了一遍，他的声音比之前更高了一调。 如果家里其他人都还醒着的话，他的声音可以说是太大了。 “那么，你们是什么，幽灵? ”

“看起来是这样的，”达米安说。

托德转向年轻时的自己，“好吧，假设我相信鬼魂的说法。 那你算什么？ ’因为据我所知，我现在不但活着还能到处揍人。”

小托德耸了耸肩。 “不知道。 前一分钟我还在用垫子给蒂姆脚下使绊着，没多久我就觉得怪怪的，然后一年后你就出现了。”

托德点点头，“所以... 所以他们是对的。 我不是... 我。 不是完整的我。” 一声几乎是干涩的声音从托德的喉咙里发出来。 “操。”

年轻的托德跳起来拍拍年长的自己的手臂。 “也许不是，但是在我看来，你活得很像你自己。 我应该知道的。”

达米安气鼓鼓地说: “托德，你的幽默感太差了。”

年轻的托德吐了吐舌头。

气氛尴尬了一小段时间。 年长的托德开始假装在自己的房间里忙碌，时不时的假装不经意的观察着两个鬼魂，他还以为他们没有注意到。 另一方面，小托德每隔两分钟就离开房间去查看楼下的人，主要是为了告诉达米安，父亲在做什么。

“我并不想知道，”达米安在托德第五次告诉他父亲仍然很气馁时厉声说道。

小托德泄了气，慢慢地向他靠近，“小 d -- ”

“别这么叫我! ” 这是格雷森给他起的爱称。 只有格雷森可以用。 托德不应该用它，更不该为了引起他的注意而这么用。

“达米安，”托德纠正道。 “不管你承不承认，你... 死了。 你已经死定了，这是没法逆转的。 我知道这难以接受，我也知道除了能旁观之外什么都做不了更让人难受，但这就是现在的事实。 我们都被困在这里，不管你喜不喜欢，他们也在这里。 如果你只是因为痛苦而回避某人，这种情绪是不会消失的。 只会变得越来越糟，直到你最终无法忍受，而它们会击垮了你的。 布鲁斯受到了伤害，其他人也是。 如果你现在不接受这一点，当他们不再为你哀悼时，当他们继续生活且试图忘记你时，你会怀疑他们是否真的在乎你。”

“我们就是这么做的吗? ”年长的托德问道。“无视他们? ”

年轻的那个耸了耸肩。 “算是吧。 我们不想看到布鲁斯这么伤心，所以我们离他远远的。 然后，当我们想见他的时候，他却试图忘记我们。 他有了蒂姆。 他从来没说出过我们想听的那些话，然而当他说出那些话时我们却已经不在那里了。 也许如果我们没有躲着布鲁斯的话，你就不会这么生他的气了。”

年长的托德对此嗤之以鼻。 “这可不好说。 老头子总会有方法让我们对他生气的。”

“也许吧，”年轻的托德同意道。 “但是，如果你见过他最糟糕的时候，你就可能会更理解他为什么这样做。 你不记得自己死后发生的事了，对吧? ”

年长的托德慢慢地摇了摇头，这就是年轻的他所需要的全部了。

几个小时过去了，年长的托德终于找到了另一个房间过夜，而达米安一直记着这段对话。 第二天早上，年长的托德过来看了看，“只是为了确保我没疯。” 随后，达米安跟着他下楼去了早餐。

德雷克和该隐是唯二两个起床的人，他们都有黑眼圈。 达米安可以看到托德坐在凯恩旁边时，尽量不去看着他。 即使现在达米安已经开始习惯了不吃东西的生活，他明白为什么托德会怀念进食这件事了。 只能闻气味使他胃感到幻痛。 他知道当托德心情不好的时候，他会从别人的盘子里偷一些薄饼或者格雷森的麦片来泄愤。 这种事情发生的次数比达米安想象的要多，这又一次让他怀疑为什么没有人注意到。 难道他的家庭真的那么没有洞察力吗？

“早上好，”格雷森嘟囔着，摇摇晃晃地走进了房间。

“你昨晚喝了那么多酒，居然还能动，真让人吃惊，”托德说。

格雷森低声咕哝着什么，把头沉重地靠在托德的肩膀上。 “我想我需要多睡几个小时。”

“你可以的，”德雷克说。 “我可以和布鲁斯一起去墓地。 我想和我的父母打个招呼。 毕竟已经有一段时间了。”

格雷森在托德的肩膀上尽力地摇摇头。 “不，我会去的。 我答应过达米我会的。 我设法找到了我们见面时，我向他扔出得那只蝙蝠标。 我觉得送给他会不错。”

达米安翻了个白眼。 除非格雷森的意思是他的刀，否则根本没有什么蝙蝠标。 因为达米安在与格雷森合作一个月后就找到了那个蝙蝠标。 他把它们都熔化了做成了那把刀，提醒自己不要低估了格雷森。 也许这样他就可以在这个许诺没能顺利实施时，可以拿它来滑穿格雷森的皮肤。

“我相信他会喜欢的，”托德咬牙切齿地说，怒视着试图威胁达米安，好像他的小弟弟还有办法让格雷森沮丧似的。

“你觉得呢? ”

“应该可以的。” 托德没有移开视线，他说: “我敢肯定，如果他现在在这里，他会告诉你他有多么感激。 他也很爱你。”

达米生气地说，“我不爱他。”

“我的意思是，他可能不会直白的说出来，但是你总是能比我们更好地了解他。 他会用自己奇怪别扭的方式告诉你。”

格雷森在托德的肩膀用力地吸了吸鼻子，眼睛里充满了泪水。 达米安马上就过来到这边，他试图把格雷森拉开，可他的手却仍然什么都抓不住。 “你让他不高兴了。 立刻停止，托德。”

托德只是看了他一眼，好像达米安刚刚证明了他所说的。在格雷森把自己滑向他的肩侧时，托德抬起胳膊，锢住了他。

“疼吗? ”格雷森抽抽鼻子道。

“问的是什么疼，迪基? ”

“你死的时候，疼吗? 你觉得达米... ... ”

托德有一会儿没有回答。 一个是因为达米安能看到他在回忆起自己的死亡和那个仍然徘徊在庄园里的男孩。 第二个是因为达米安点了点头，他没有办法不去想。 死的时候很疼，他仍然能感觉到穿过胸膛的刀刃。

托德有一种达米安没有的能力，然而他摇摇头，并把注意力转回到格雷森身上，说: “你知道吗迪基，我不记得了。 那一定结束很快，真的很快。 达米安可能也是如此。 太快了，他没有时间去感到痛。”

“是啊，”格雷森声音颤抖的附和。 他擦了擦眼睛，抓起了他的多糖的玉米麦片。 “我要去叫醒布鲁斯。 我想尽快出发。”

他没有磨蹭，几乎是跑着从厨房里出的。 其余的人将注意力转回到桌上并不丰盛的食物上，这些天 Pennyworth 忙于隔离那些狗仔队，而没能有时间给他们做一顿丰盛的早餐。

“你会在这留多久? ”德雷克问。

托德耸耸肩，“几天。 我想 B 可能需要一个没有被击垮连累的人。 我基本不怎么了解那个孩子。”

德雷克哼了一声，凯恩看着托德，好像她知道那句话有一部分是谎言。

“你在帮助他，”德雷克说。 “布鲁斯也是。 你昨天说的话，我知道它让布鲁斯稍微睡得轻松了一些。”

“并不知道那会起作用。”

德雷克勉强地笑了，嘴唇微微翘起，是这些天以来难得的一个笑容。 “你知道的，布鲁斯希望达米安会是开心。 达米安见到他祖父母的那个画面... ... 我知道，相信这一点让我感觉轻松一些。”

“那就当是这样吧。”

早餐在稀疏的谈话中度过。 托德提醒到他们得给猫咪阿尔弗雷德买个新项圈，这证明他至少在床底下发现了那些收藏品。 德雷克答应在带泰特斯散步后会记得去买一个。 这是达米安再也无法做到的。

父亲一次也没有下来，当达米安去找的时候，鬼魂的那个托德告诉他父亲已经和格雷森一起离开了。 如果不是心头有什么别的事情萦绕，他可能会更加心烦意乱的。

“还有谁在这里? ” 达米安问道。 他们一起转移去到了图书室，幽灵托德和活着的托德为了一本他们都想读的书而争吵。

年长的托德放开了这本书，这个想法很可能也才刚从他的脑海里闪过。 “我想我没见过其他人。 其实直到昨晚，我都没意识到我是真的看得到自己的鬼魂。”

“那是因为这里没有其他人，”年轻的托德说。

“没有别人? 但是，祖母和祖父应该在这里吧? ”

托德耸了耸肩，“如果是的话，他们真的隐藏得很好。 我从来没见过他们，相信我，我在找过。”

“这么说只有我们两个? ”

“看起来是这样，”托德表示同意。

“这不可能，”年长的托德说。 “你已经看过有关这里的报道了。 这里应该到处都是鬼魂。”

“什么鬼魂? ” 他们三个转过身去，看到德雷克疲惫地依在门口。 “你在自言自语有关什么鬼魂? ”

托德被激怒了，他那反复无常的性格直冒头。 “你在走廊里鬼鬼祟祟干什么？ 来确认我是不是规规矩矩的？ 我就不该来这儿。 真不敢相信我是真的想表现得友好点。 现在我明白了。”

德雷克明显后退了一步，非常清楚托德的情绪波动会将他置于何种境地。 “我发誓，我不是来监视你的。 阿尔弗雷德派我来找你。 他说今晚蛋糕需要人帮忙。”

托德并没有冷静下来，德雷克也没再多停留，因为要他带的话已经传达出去了。 奇怪的是，一旦德雷克离开视线，托德就比“双面人”更快地换了脸。 他泄了气，转向房间里的鬼魂，“有人来的时候你得提醒我。 我可不想被送进 Arkham。”

小托德咯咯地笑了起来，便又把视线转回膝上的书。

当年轻的托德没有给出任何答案时，年长的托德离开了。 达米安认为他只是在把过去回忆起来之前保持谨慎。 小托德在这里已经五年了。 五年的孤独，想要找人倾诉。 他可能认为还有其他人，就像报道里面认为的那样。 当没有发现任何其他人的时候，它只是证明了可能是什么事情正在发生，亦或是出了什么问题。

不管怎样，达米安没有急躁。 他只是坐下来试着练习移动物体。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的我知道，这篇文有点压抑。还有你们看出来这里的dickjay了吗


	3. 第一章 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德雷克发现了杰森能看见鬼魂这件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，这章里的dickjay会多一点。

父亲和格雷森刚过中午就回来了。 父亲径直朝书房走去，戴米恩犹豫了一下，过了一会儿才跟上去。

父亲坐在他的椅子上，和往常一样。 但并不是和平常一样盯着屏幕。 他只是坐在那里，发着呆什么也没看。

“父亲? ”

他根本听不到达米安的声音。 他再也不会听到了。 但是父亲崩溃的时候托德并没有回避离开，所以达米安也没有离开。

“父亲，我只是... ... 这不是你的错。 和母亲在一起。 我才是那个没听劝的人。 我没有听你的劝告，没有做到要做的事。 这是我自己的错。 我和我母亲的。” 这么看着他很痛苦。 这就是达米安自从发现有父亲以来一直渴望见到的人。 他和达米安想象的不太一样。 但是，不知何故，这让他变得更加真实。 “我很遗憾，我们没有机会更好地了解对方。”

一个颤抖的呼吸，然后父亲将自己的神情掩于他的手中。 达米安一直陪着他。 他不忍离开。 父亲会沮丧毕竟是他的错。

几个小时过去了，父亲没动一下。 他的泪痕已经干了，但是他没法重新振作让自己离开蝙蝠洞。 最后，是德雷克来找的他。

“大家都在楼上。”

父亲点点头，“难道我不该在这儿等着吗? ”

德雷克耸耸肩。 “你或许可以。 没有人会责怪你。 但是迪克看起来又要借酒浇愁了。 我也不认为让杰森一个人呆着是个好主意。 他刚才在自言自语什么鬼魂的事。 我认为，他对这件事的态度比我们想象的更为认真。”

“杰森。” 父亲似乎有点站不稳，但还是坚持爬上了楼梯，来到了客厅。

那里的人比前一天晚上还要多。 达米安发现两个托德都将目光投向了神奇女侠。 几乎所有的正义联盟的成员看起来都在那里，氪星人是第一个向父亲表示哀悼。 达米安认为，他们是没法在其他人会提出质疑的情况下去参加他的葬礼的。 这一定就是德雷克之前提起过的事。 的确，达米安可以看到房间里面有一个看起来很腻人的三层蛋糕，上面是罗宾制服的配色。

尽管达米安很想找点别的事做，他还是整晚都跟随在父亲身边。 他无法让自己离开。 即使他不能像他想要的那样触碰并依靠着他的父亲，达米安仍然能感觉到，父亲依旧能给他带来安慰。 这让他变得不那么难倾听别人所分享的，一些发生过的关于他自己不么讨人的故事。 这稍微使他自己的死亡变得容易接受了一点。

小托德在晚些的某个时候加入了他，他们仿佛警戒在父亲周围，人们似无意识地知道要避开。 托德没有保持整晚安静。 他似乎因为周围都是披着斗篷的义警而显得有点兴奋，他告诉达米安他所知道的一些故事。 一些这些蒙面英雄们可能不想让达米安知道的事情。 显然在这里曾经发生过很多的故事。

最终，父亲还是回到了自己的房间。 达米安没有跟上去，他已经受够了沉默，所以当托德在从外星人不注意时偷走一个又一个玻璃杯时，他们还呆在一起。

当他们躲回托德的房间里的时候，他们已经有一个数量相当壮观的战利品。 达米安帮着将它们排成一行，每一个都是从一个最强大的生物那里偷来的战利品。

一个小时后，年长的托德走了过来，他探头进来，看到玻璃杯们时窃笑起来。 “有人责怪我， 看来他并没错。”

小托德露小小的窃笑，尤其是当年长的托德把自己的战利品也加入其中时，声称他也会因自己的所作所为受到责备。

门外响起咚地一声，好像有人撞倒在上面似的。 达米安紧张起来，而另外两个人都叹了口气，年长的托德站起来，在格雷森打开门之前张开双臂迎接。

“杰伊，”他呜咽着，一边倒进他的怀中。

”迪基，你知道你不能再这样下去了，这样对你没任何好处的”

格雷森嘟囔着，将他们俩一起摔躺到了托德的床上。 小托德把达米安拖了出来，并要求他把他们带到猫咪阿尔弗雷德藏身的地方——他需要一个新的项圈来当作收藏。 达米安一起去了，因为这样他就不用再看到格雷森哭了。  
在那天晚后的第四天，达米安终于第一次能够成功地握住一件物品。

“你太卑鄙了! ” 

因为他对年长的托德太生气，他当时甚至没有注意到这一点。 “你怎么能这样？ 你这个自大，卑劣的骗子! ” 说着他又朝托德扔了一本书，年长的托德挡住了第一本，而另一本书击中了他的肚子。

“看在上帝的份上，你能不能冷静下来。”

“你吻了他! ”

当达米安再次重复这句话时，年轻的托德看起来明显的很欣慰，而年长的托德在另一本书砸到他的时候，发出嘶嘶痛呼着抽气。

“天啊，是他吻的我，我，我把他推开了。”

“但你还在摸他! ”

那天早上 达米安根本没打算遇见格雷森。 他决定跟随提图斯一整天，因为达米安好奇当他不在的时候提图斯都会去哪里。 泰特斯正好路过格雷森房间的门口，而达米安看到他和年长的托德靠在墙上和格雷森接吻。 托德说他推开格雷森的时候并没有撒谎，但他是在见到达米安后才这么做的。

“搞什么鬼? ”

就在德雷克冲进来的时候，书刚好砸落在了托德身上。 他看了一眼散落在地板上许多的书，而托德正在用手捂着腹部，然后小声说: “达米安？ 天啊，达米？ 你在吗? ” 他转向托德。 “你不是——你说的是达米安。 你当时说到鬼魂的时候。达米安就在这里，是不是？ 达米? ”

达米安朝德雷克扔了一本书，“不要表现的和我很熟似的，德雷克。”

“他不喜欢你叫他达米，”托德说着。以防万一他还是投降状的，从他的蹲坐的姿势站了起来。

蒂姆似乎没有在意那本书，眼睛睁得大大的，环顾四周。 “这不是我的幻觉。 天啊，你真的在这。 你还在这。 达米安，我很抱歉——”

达米安又向他扔了一本书。

“噢! 住手，”托德啪的一声打开那本砸到他身上，而不是德雷克身上的束。

“那就别亲格雷森。”

“是他吻的我! ”

“谁吻了谁? ”德雷克问。

托德脸红了，怒视着达米安。 “没有人，”他说，他知道德雷克完全听不到达米安愤怒的回应。

这并不意味着达米安不能向他扔书。

“这太奇怪了，”德雷克说。 “等等，你能听见他说话吗? ”

杰森点点头，挡住了另一个飞过来的物体。 “事实证明，复活可能赋予了我一些新能力。”

“那么，你能看见他了? ”

“不幸的，是的。”

“是达米安，真的是达米安吗? ”

托德又点点头，“相信我，是那臭小鬼。”

德雷克开始踱步，“你有这种能力多久了？ 你还能看到其他人吗？ 达米安现在在说什么? ”

托德慢慢地往德雷克身后移动，试图把他当作人肉盾牌，他说: “自从我回来。 就这一个鬼魂，而现在他正在朝我大喊大叫，让我为了格雷森的荣誉与他单挑。”

德雷克太轻易地接受了这一切。 他一定是急切地想得到关于死后生活的证实。“等等，迪克？ 迪克怎么会... ... ”他打了下托德的胳膊。 “真的吗？呃， 首先他是你哥哥。 其次，他很伤心。”

“是他先吻的我! ”

德雷克又做了一个鬼脸，得到他人的支持让达米安稍微冷静了一点。

“好吧，你知道吗，我不需要这种审视的态度。 尤其是从你。”

”从我这儿? 我做过什么... ”

“Kon? ” 托德稍微停顿了会儿。 “没错，我知道那事。 我认为一个吻了已经有主的男人的人没有权利对我说三道四。”

“他是你哥哥。”

“没有血缘的，而且直到我死后他才被收养，所以严格来说，并没有乱伦这种说法。 还有至少我的对象是单身。”

“那个人是迪克，”德雷克喊道。

”那又怎么样？ 我们都是成人。 我没有强迫他做任何事。”

“他现在很悲伤。”

“我们开始这个的时候，他还不是。”

整个房间鸦雀无声，托德意识到自己说了什么。 达米安是第一个发言的人，“这以前发生过吗? ”

“操，”又一本书飞向托德面前时，他嘶嘶地说。

靠着小托德的阻止，他才停下把书扔的到处飞。 他把达米安拖到一张椅子上，告诉他对此他没有什么可以做的。

“好吧，”德雷克意识到不会再有袭击时稍微松了口气地说。 “我想我们有点跑题了。 “不管你和迪克之间怎么样，”他躲了躲，好像他觉得会再次受到攻击。 “这不是我们现在的重点。 我的意思是，杰森，鬼魂。 达米安，真不敢相信你现在就在这里。”

“以你那还没有发育完全的大脑当然无法理解。”

两个托德都笑了，年长的托德告诉德雷克一些绝对不是达米安说的话。 德雷克回到话题上，“那么，鬼魂。 所以，你还在这里是因为什么有什么原因吗？ 你认为是什么让你还被留在这里? ”

达米安转向年长的托德。 “你能不能告诉德雷克，我死的时候没有机会和死神面对面说话，因此我和他一样一无所知。”

“他说他不知道，”托德转述道。

蒂姆点点头，“你猜如果是这么简单的话，达米安就不会在这里了。” 他又说到: “我们得告诉迪克。 布鲁斯。 杰森，你应该告诉我们的。”

“然后再被关起来。 不用了，谢谢。 如果你要把这件事告诉那个人，就别算上我。”

“胆小鬼，”蒂姆喃喃到，在场的每个人都知道布鲁斯不会接受这个消息。 “好吧，”他说到，接着走了出去。

有一段时间没有人说话，主要是因为他们在等待不可避免的争吵，只是因为达米安拒绝与托德有更多的接触。 该来的总会来的。 随着格雷森和 Pennyworth 匆忙跑进了图书馆后，争吵声几乎立刻就开始了，。  
显然他们觉得这是个玩笑，因为格雷森以一个悲伤的语气说到“杰伊”。然后当小托德拿着一本书回去阅读的路上，并递了另一本给他，格雷森止住了话语。 “怎么回事? ”

“鬼魂，”托德说。

“鬼魂，”格雷森重复道，“达米安? ”

“他在那儿。”

格雷森小心地进来。“如果你在开玩笑的话，杰伊。这一点都不好笑。”

“我希望我是。”

格雷森环顾四周，“哪里？ 达米安？ 他在哪儿？ 他能听见我吗? ”

“他可以，而且他就在那儿，不太高兴。”

格雷森皱起眉头，平视着托德，“他为什么在生气? ”

“今天早上他碰到我们了？ 恶魔仔不太能接受。 因此... ... ”当格雷森慢慢脸红时，他指了指地上乱糟糟的书。

“在床上? ”佩尼沃思忽然说到。

托德现在几乎和格雷森一样的脸红，他痛苦地呻吟着说: “不，但他现在知道了。”

小托德不得不尽量用身体的力气去压住达米安。 他不敢相信托德说了谎。 好吧，他可以，但还是。

当德雷克和父亲进来的时候，他刚刚设法逃出禁锢，把离他最近的东西，一个他们不怎么用的地球仪举起来。 父亲的眼睛红红的，双手紧握在身边时不停地颤抖。 当注意到对他们来说可能漂浮在半空中的地球仪时，颤抖静止了。

“达米安? ”

他扔掉了地球仪，急忙跑过去抓住了父亲的衬衫。 “我要求伸张正义。 托德玷污了格雷森。 他明知格雷森现在不在状态，还是利用这点占了便宜。”

“看在上帝的份上——这是他同意的，”托德厉声说。

“那是对你来说，但我是不会允许你利用我的死作为借口来满足你的性欲。”

“我不是在满足什么，我爱他，你这个臭小子。”

“真的吗? ”格雷森咕哝道。

“什么? ” 父亲问道，终于不再盯着衣服被紧紧抓住的地方，而是开始介入这场对话。

托德和格雷森缩了缩身子，父亲那般明察秋毫，很可能已经知道他们没有说出口的东西。 达米安做好了开启报复的准备。

但是，就像是德雷克一样，父亲认为家庭肥皂剧应该排在第二位。因为他低头重新开始审视，并看向达米安。 “这个我们以后再谈，”他仍然保证到。 “现在，这到底是什么？ 是魔法？ 一些小把戏? ”

“我也这么想，”德雷克说。 “但肯定是达米安。 到现在为止，他大发雷霆地朝我们扔书已经有半个小时了。”

“你是说我吧。”

父亲把注意力重新投向托德说: “我不明白。 你是能看到他的吗? ” 托德点点头。 

“一直都能看到? ”

托德又点点头。 “别跟我唠叨「你为什么不告诉我」什么的。 我们都知道你是不会相信我的。”

父亲颤抖着呼出一口气，低头看着达米安还在攥着他衣服的地方。 达米安不想放手，在意识到他真的可以再次触摸到东西是，双手无意识的动了动。 “你有这种能力多久了? ”

托德不自在的挪了挪脚，“我觉得，应该是自从我回来以后。”

“你觉得? ”格雷森问道。

托德脸涨得通红，“又不是有很鬼能让我看到。 我以为我疯了，好吗? ”

“所以说，你的确能看见他们了? ”

“也能听到声音，”德雷克插嘴说。 “自从我发现以后，他一直是传话的中间人。”

父亲微微躬下身，他的眼睛始终没有离开达米安的手紧紧地抓摸着的衬衫的位置。 他不知道什么时候还有再来一次触碰到的机会。 

“达米安? ” 父亲问。

“是我，父亲。” 他回头看着托德，“告诉他我在这里，托德。”

“是他。”

“天啊，达米安。” 现在他可以确信，他并不喜欢看到父亲哭泣。 那可不是什么好景象。 主要是因为这也刺激到了格雷森和 Pennyworth。 “我非常非常抱歉。 我应该——”

那同时还有另一双手环绕着父亲，小托德像平时父亲不开心时那样环着他身体。 然而，与之前不同的是，父亲注意到了这种接触。

他大眼睛盯着托德，“谁? ”

托德看起来非常不自在，他说: “我。 15岁的我。 事实证明，当你说并非所有的我都回来时，你可能是对的。”

父亲被惊骇到了，达米安可以看到每个人都僵硬住了，因为他们得知并消化这里还有另一个鬼魂的事实。

格雷森打破了沉默，他的手指和托德紧扣握在一起，使得达米安止住了像回击的冲动。 “难怪你会怀疑自己是不是疯了。”

托德嘲讽的笑了笑。 父亲并没有在听，而是过于专注于他自己衬衫上拉扯的紧绷感。 达米安想知道他是否能感觉到环绕着他的脖子的手臂，和相抵着的额头。 这么多年来，小托德的存在一直不被人所知这件事，那感觉一定很糟糕。 可是当父亲不高兴的时候，他还是会这样做。

“有———? ”父亲环顾四周，问道。

托德摇了摇头,"迷你版的我说，这里只有他和达米安。 我想如果还有其他人的话，他会知道的。"

父亲的脸色微微下沉，但他立刻就恢复了。看着小托德在的位置， “嗨。”

格雷森转向托德，“他们都是什么样的? 他们——? ”

托德摇了摇头，“两个小鬼都很好，身上什么都没有。”

格雷森松了口气，父亲也有放松了点。 他们在那儿站了一会儿，大部分人都盯着看，看那只有托德能看到的幽灵的手所制造出的痕迹。

“这就解释了为什么会有那么多茶杯碎了，”佩尼沃思说，小托德窃笑。

震惊过后，父亲在洞里召开了一次紧急会议。 达米安和小托德都被迫拿着写有他们名字的纸，这是德雷克试图掌握他们行踪愚蠢地尝试。 达米安甚至没有阻止小托德交换写有他们的名字的纸，并注意到年长的托德也没有对此没有表示。

这是一个漫长的夜晚，会让人想起那个不管是过去还是将来都会令人感到痛心的事件。 父亲坚持认为，达米安会像小托德一样停留在这里一定是有原因的。 整个晚上，他们假设了许多种原因来解释为什么会这样，为什么只有他们被留在这里，而其他人却没有这样的原因。

最终是德雷克想出了这个共同点。 托德一直徘徊在这直到他复活回来。 也许达米安也将会经历同一条道路。

那场争论持续了很长时间。 父亲不想往那个方向思考。 他不想考虑另一个将被受创伤的儿子，达米安看着托德在咆哮的争吵中越来越向格雷森靠近。  
然而，最终他不得不做出退让。 但是必须按照他的条件来进行。 后来，达米安见证了有关天启星的计划，去夺回他自己的遗体用以复活。 那时，父亲只是许诺，“一切都会好起来的。” 达米安留下了他应该付出的代价，那将会变得和小托德相似的什么东西。 

～

四年后:

“父亲? ” 门在他身后砰的一声被关上了，提图斯不远处就伸着舌头向着他打招呼。 “你一定很高兴知道，我已经把Jon锻炼得很好了。 他会是一个令人信服的超级英雄。”

达米安朝书房走去，他知道父亲一直在听。 果然，当达米安探头查看时，注意到父亲正坐在桌子后面等待了。比起他面前的屏幕，他更将注意力放在正给他报告任务最新进展的达米安身上。

“这里的情况怎么样? ”

父亲的脸上闪过一丝微笑，他的视线在达米安头后面的什么东西上。 “很好。 不过，迪克和杰森以后会回来的，我希望你能表现得好点。”

达米安不满的咂嘴。 他不敢相信他是最后一个知道他们关系的人。 他更不相信他们竟然一直有在约会。 格雷森如果坦诚相告的话，可能会更好，但是真正伤人的是，直到达米安死后才揭露并告诉所有人他们的关系。 就好像他们不信任他。

不过，如果格雷森幸福的话，“很好。 但如果托德挑起争端，我可不会保证我会为接下去的行为负责。”

“很公平，”父亲同意了。

达米安回到自己的房间，试图抹去过去几天的疲惫。 猫咪阿尔弗雷德在中途粘上了他，达米安又咂了咂嘴，然后叫道: “父亲，我们得再去一次宠物店。 阿尔弗雷德的项圈不见了。”

这都是这个月的第六次了。

“你必须学会忍受它。 我可不会希望你成为一只流浪猫，”达米安说到。而一片鲜亮的色彩进入视线边缘时，他停住了脚步。

他转过身，鲜艳的黄色从眼前一闪而过。

有时候达米安能理解为什么托德不喜欢呆在庄园里。 这并不常见，但偶尔，达米安发誓他看见自己在庄园里跑来跑去，然后有一次，只是短暂的，当他的视线捕捉到那个景象时，他有注意到另一个和他一起奔跑的男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后第一章终于翻完了！！！我觉得自己感觉可能解释的有点不清楚。。。。  
> 这里可以将灵魂状态的小托德，看作是当时杰森通过拉萨路池复活时所要付出的代价。  
> 而达米安想要复活的话，就将会付出一样的代价，就是有一部分的灵魂会一直被困在人世间。  
> 希望这样算我解释的清楚了（（哭哭


	4. 第二章 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幽灵杰森POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森视角翻译的我要抑郁了，我为什么要在圣诞节翻译这个。自我怀疑中

作为罗宾，杰森学到了很多东西。 他学会了如何单单使用抓钩枪和双腿敏捷的在屋顶之间跳跃。 他学会了如何区分正常和有毒液体。 他认识到，当一个人因受到伤害而感到混乱，往往是一个不好的迹象。

现在，杰森很混乱且困惑。 这并不是那种试图找出一个无法解决的问题而感到的困惑。 也不是因迷茫想要试图找出自己在世界上存在价值的那种困惑。 杰森现在感到的混乱困惑根本不是算是混乱。 这更像是一种缺失， 好似大脑丧失了接受感觉的功能。

他很痛苦，他记得的。 他能感受到迎接每一次打击到来时的痛苦。 那个疯子越打越狠，使他的骨头碎裂，四肢因疼痛而瘫软。 他感到了皮肤撕裂的痛苦。 他甚至重新理解了为什么打击本身从来都不回事最伤人的原因。 然而，他现在却记不起不久之前那种痛苦的感觉，那种他被掩埋在建筑物的废墟下，因癱压而感受到的刺骨疼。 就好像所有的感官都停止了工作，杰森只感觉一片虚无。

思绪还在那里，事实上他可以很好地思考。 当他趴在那里的时候，他正脑海中列一张完成历史作业所需演的阅读清单。 然而，有部分的记忆似乎在回避着他的思考。 比如，为什么杰森知道受伤时感到混乱是件坏事。 他记得这很重要，只要他想起来，他就能解开一些至关重要的东西。在脑海深处不曾散去，能让他不断为之努力的某种东西，以用来重新获得感知痛楚的感观。

然而，杰森做不到。 他的胸膛越来越紧，杰森已经没有力气再去思考了。 所以他没再继续思考。 他向自己保证以后会去弄明白，就先暂时放手。

然后，醒来的时候感觉就像被泼了一桶水。 “不! ” 他喘着粗气，挣扎着呼吸。呼吸来得很顺畅，空气迅速流过他的胸肺，留杰森呆呆地坐在那里观察他周围的景象。

他在... 他的房间里。 不是那个他几乎不怎么用的破旅馆房间。 他回到了庄园的家里。 他的海报都在高处面朝他，而身下的床和他记忆中的一样舒服。 他在家。

“哈。” 他从床垫上爬了下来，脚步轻盈地沿着地毯走向浴室。

杰森可以发誓他去了埃塞俄比亚。 但是，如果他还在这里，那么，也许他没有去那。 这不是他第一次梦到他认为已经发生的事情。 他记得有一次，当他九岁的时候，梦到了一整天，他和他的妈妈去到了电影院。 即使是现在，他还能回想起他们看的电影和吃的爆米花，一切看起来都超级真实。 然而，当他醒来的时候，他的妈妈正躺在床垫上，胳膊上插着针。

多年以后，布鲁斯告诉他，有时候人们的想象力如此丰富，以至于如果他们真的那么渴望什么，他们的大脑就会制造出虚假却看似真实的场景。 直到布鲁斯提到稻草人，杰森才相信他的说法。 对比两者，稻草人噩梦世界的真实性和杰森记忆里梦中的感觉，他可以理解布鲁斯并没有夸大其词，精神的确会是一种强大的东西。

想到他做的那个有关埃塞俄比的噩梦，并不是太牵强附会。 最近他和布鲁斯的关系并不是很融洽。 布鲁斯并不是杰森的亲生父母，这一直是一个难以回避的问题。 出于某种原因，他们之间缺因缺少血缘，只让杰森觉得他是可以被替换的。 他知道布鲁斯爱他。 杰森也爱布鲁斯。 

但是有时候，有时候杰森会想起他和他的亲生父母时经历的困苦，以及他们仍然称他为家人。 他的父亲，即使前一天晚上他把杰森打得鼻青脸肿，如果有人在街上以错误地眼神看待他们，他也会纠正他们。 他的妈妈也是，她是如何把他卖给那些男人的，但那只是因为她实在没有其他办法可以用来赚到晚饭的钱。 杰森依旧会爱她，因为她是他的妈妈。

和布鲁斯在一起，感觉就像他们之间有一个保质日期。 就像，在任何时刻，如果杰森说错了话，或者做错了什么，他就会被开除。 他知道布鲁斯和迪克在一起的样子。 他们吵架后他是怎么把迪克赶出去的。 是的，迪克说这是相互的，他不打算像他第一天来的时候说的那样呆完一个完整的周末。 但是杰森每次来的时候都会看到他的行李袋。 里面装的满满的，就像，如果布鲁斯允许的话，迪克甚至不会考虑再去纽约了。

所以，不会得，杰森会想象出这个神秘的妈妈并不牵强。 或者想象说一切都变得糟糕，毕竟梦境就是这样的吝啬。 杰森只推断出这只会是稻草人的毒素之一。 就当然可以解释为什么当他对着镜子咧嘴笑时，仍然穿着罗宾服装。

如果有一件事是布鲁斯不会做的，就是在杰森遭受毒气时剥换掉他的制服。 因为布鲁斯第一次这么做时知道了杰森会去咬人并且使劲的咬。 所以在庄园里醒来时，穿着斗篷和靴子并不是发生在他身上最奇怪的事情。

最奇怪的事，发生在当他试图打开其中一个水龙头的时候。 他想了一会儿，他可能只是没碰到把手。 然而，当他再次尝试，然后又一次，并额外注重他是以正确的角度摸上去，但他发现他无法触碰到它。 他能感觉到，冰冷光滑的质地，但当他试图用手指缠绕和扭动把手时，他的手就是做不到。

他尝试着打开水龙头足足有十分钟后才放弃。 “这只是另一个幻觉，”杰森告诉自己，反回到自己的房间，躺在床单上。 “再过几个小时，我就可以在阿尔弗雷德的水果拼盘前醒来了。” 就是在布鲁斯忘了去参加杰森的家长会而用来惩罚布鲁斯的那个。 如果说布鲁斯最讨厌早餐吃什么的话，那就是水果了。 杰森多年来已经知道，布鲁斯只有在清晨的时候才会沉迷于吃甜食，他说这是因为他可以用接下来的一整天来消化。 但杰森认为这是因为对布鲁斯来说，只是因为起的太早而想不起来拒绝。

杰森躺了下来，闭上眼睛，准备通过睡觉把毒气的副作用给睡过去。 在他体内残留的应该不多。 如果他真的看到的是自己的卧室，那么毒气的作用就已经在消退了。

他试图用意志力去想像独角兽和彩虹一样的东西，那些尽可能远离他大脑的黑暗深处的东西。 他在那里呆了几个小时，最后只能看着他的神奇女侠时钟的指针滴答滴答地走着。 奇怪的是，他并没有感到疲倦。 通常情况下，如果他无所事事地躺着，他就会睡着。 这是他从小就有的一个习惯，一直伴随着他。 然而，现在杰森躺在那里，仍然醒着，这使他开始变得更加焦虑起来。

最终，正是对发生在他身上的事情的恐惧让他起了床。 然后，他听到阿尔弗雷德在门外走动的声响。 再次，当他着地时，他的靴子没有发出一丝声响，杰森开始担心这一点，因为他正在故意的用力跺着脚迈向门口。 他尝试了门口的把手，希望自己能抓住它，祈祷他能，然而他的手一次又一次的就是无法抓住金属的握柄。

这使他感到恐慌，感到惊慌失措。 以至于杰森试图大力敲门，大声喊叫着想引起阿尔弗雷德的注意。 只有他的尖叫声发出了响声。

“阿尔弗雷德! ” 他厉声喊道，他的声音现在甚至不能称得上是在喊话了，因为他发出了喉咙所能承受的最大的声响。

他在那坚持了比他预期更长的时间。 杰森的肺货量很好，他知道的。 见鬼，他需要这个来处理他爸爸和布鲁斯的事。 然而，即使是杰森也知道他的尖叫是有极限的，当他决定闭嘴的时候，他早就超越了这个极限。

“不，”他恳求着，又用手锤着木门。 “不! ”

他的脑海里开始出现一些令人烦躁的想法。 那些使一个人受伤时感到混乱的不好的想法。

“阿尔弗雷德! ” 他又尖叫起来，希望那个人只是没有能听到他的叫声。

在布鲁斯找到杰森之前，他已经学会了解受伤是什么情况。 他知道当这种情况会发生时，人们会感到头晕目眩。 往往这时他会以为是药物或者是头部的伤口让他感到头晕。

“阿尔弗雷德! ”

是布鲁斯教会了他辨别这两种感受的不同。 他确保杰森知道所有的警告信号。 这种混乱常常是失血的征兆。 严重失血。 不容易阻止的那种。 这也是身体衰竭的信号。 它慢慢地切断身体的不同部位的感受，如果是创伤性的伤口的话，人更是会进入休克状态来帮助屏蔽感受。

“布鲁斯，我在这儿，我在这儿，让我出去! ”

如果身体进入了休克状态，其他人也没有什么太多能做到的。 尤其是附近并没有大量的医疗设备，就更不可能了。 如果希拉还活着，她也许能帮上忙。 但她并不行。 因为当时她就在炸弹旁边，她不可能从爆炸中逃出来。 另一方面，杰森当时距离炸弹还是有好些距离的。 足以使爆炸不会杀死他。 可却把他折磨得生不如死。 但有可能不是爆炸先杀死了他， 更有可能是倒塌的建筑把他杀死。 或者，如果那也失败了，那么吸如的烟尘也可能是杀死他的选择之一。 飞溅的炸弹碎片也总会是原因之一，即使没有多少人知道它可以像爆炸一样致命。

“不，求求你——求求你让我出去。” 他滑了下来，泪水夺眶而出，视线模糊不清。

他的梦并非一个梦。 如果是的话，即使是幻觉，他也应该能够触碰到东西。 他去过埃塞俄比亚。 他遇见了那个--那个--还有她

“布鲁斯，”杰森抽泣着，希望他能听到，他会来接他。 “布鲁斯，请来找我。”

他被困在房间里好几天。 字面意义上的好几天。 出于某种原因，阿尔弗雷德决定他可以不必进入杰森的房间，因为房间已经足够干净了，所以门一直关着，而杰森被困在里面。

杰森并没有很好地接受他的被迫监禁。 他尖叫。 他发了一次又一次的脾气，直到最后哭出来，蜷缩在门前，希望有人能让他出去。 他一直在想，这一切到底意味着什么，为什么杰森在这里而不是在别的地方。 难道他配不上天堂吗？ 难道他真的那么残破，以至于天堂都不接受他了吗？ 他那么努力地想做个好人。 这不公平。

直到第五天，杰森才知道应该如何在庄园里走动。 他在地板上踱来踱去，每次来回最后都会停在自己的房门前。 他想，如果他已经死了，那么木头也不会伤到他，所以他准备，助跑，撞了上去。 然后像什么都没有都没撞到一样木门中穿了出来。

当杰森发现自己一到另一边就又发脾气了。 当他意识到如果他不是那么懦弱的话，他一直都可以从房间出来，他快乐的笑声变成了呜咽。

他对着木门大声咒骂，直到阿尔弗雷德日常惯列巡视过来。 一看到那件燕尾服时，杰森就被人按了开关一样。 他僵住了身子，在那人走过时擦干眼睛。 之后没过多久杰森就跟上去。

在这几天的孤独后，任何的陪伴都是可以接受的。 他知道阿尔弗雷德听不见他的话。 坦白说，即使阿尔弗雷德可以，杰森也不想冒险。 他只是不希望这种期待也被夺走而已。 所以他闭上了嘴巴，只是安静跟着阿尔弗雷德去花园进行午后散步。

这些花很漂亮。 杰森记得在他离开之前，他答应过阿尔弗雷德，他回来后会帮他把玛莎的花园里种些新玫瑰。 看起来他没有机会再这么做了。

这使他突然想到了个问题。 过去杰森所有已经作出的承诺，他已再也不能履行。 他还未上交的历史课题。 他的家庭作业。 他打算和布鲁斯一起处理绑架案。 见鬼，他甚至还有个约会。就算杰森也不会对那个感到太大遗憾，因为他从一开始就不想和她约会。 她也并不想和他出去。 这只是他们达成的一个协议，杰森因为他想看看他是否能忘记某个人一段时间，还有劳拉，因为她需要某个人让她真正喜欢的男孩嫉妒。 杰森想告诉她有比和他约会更好的方法来打动别人，但是因为他相反的也在利用她，所以他觉得闭上嘴是个明智的解决方法。

看起来他们俩现在都很轻松地摆脱了这种情况。 毕竟，如果真的这么做了，杰森确信他会在某个时候以获得一个黑眼圈作为结局。 有时他讨厌布鲁斯坚持要他在学校里假装成同性恋。 但是其他的孩子并不为这种说法买单。 杰森是在公园街长大的，每个人都知道那里长大的孩子在说第一个字之前学会了如何反击。

阿尔弗雷德在温室前停了下来，杰森在一边小心翼翼地，仔细观察着那些应该是他照看的那部分花。 他不知道阿尔弗雷德是否知道。他是否只是在忙着自己的工作，直到等到布鲁斯回来。 这似乎是阿尔弗雷德会做的事情。 然而，当杰森看到他的神情时，他也说不明白。 他知道阿尔弗雷德生气了，水果拼盘就是证明。 

他知道阿尔弗雷德也会发脾气。 杰森记得有一次阿尔弗雷德冲进蝙蝠洞，先是冷静地把杰森送上床睡觉，随后对着布鲁斯大喊大叫一个小时。 这让杰森对这个男人更加谨慎了，却也更加喜欢他了。 杰森很高兴能窥见并了解阿尔弗雷德愤怒的面容背后隐藏着某种东西。

在花园进行的大量工作使杰森很好的冷静下来。 阳光，风，甚至在他赤裸的胳膊下能感觉到的青草，都比他的房间好得多。 也很高兴能得知阿尔弗雷德在自己不在家的时候做些什么。 他很少和自己交谈。 不是让布鲁斯担心阿尔弗雷德精神状态的那种，而是和植物的一点点对话，比如说赞扬其中一棵是怎么茁壮成长的。 这让杰森在一段时间内忘记了烦恼，忘记一切都是错误的。

当阿尔弗雷德终于结束了这部分的工作，返回到屋里从最高的楼层开始打扫时，杰森不知道是否该跟着他进去。 他不想再被困在里面了，即使阳光真的很好，而就像在这附近看到的那样人烟稀少。 杰森并不想一个人呆着。

他几乎是跑着追上阿尔弗雷德，在他被关上的门拒之门外之前。

总而言之，杰森花了三天时间跟着阿尔弗雷德。 即使当他回到他的房间，那个严格来说杰森并不被允许进入的房间，他还是跟着阿尔弗雷德进去了。 杰森不想一个人呆着。 他只是现在不能。

在第四天，杰森看着阿尔弗雷德做一个蛋糕，那是杰森非常喜欢的巧克力蛋糕。 他没有试着用手指蘸一下，因为在他第一次这么尝试之后结果发现，他不仅无法触鹏物体，还尝不出味道。 死亡就世人想象的那样糟糕。

糖衣的颜色是漂亮的夜翼蓝，阿尔弗雷德在还在蛋糕的两边画上小鸟。 现在很难说阿尔弗雷德是为杰森还是迪克做的。 也许是给布鲁斯的，因为杰森确信迪克现在还在外太空。 不管是谁，杰森希望他们能好好享受这个蛋糕，因为他自己显然做不到。

电话铃响的时候，阿尔弗雷德刚好完成了一半的工作。 杰森忍住不为阿尔弗雷德一个人时，偶尔会从他嘴里蹦出来的这些咒骂而笑出来。 看起来，当布鲁斯老爷不再周围而需要一个好榜样和杰森少爷还要管住自己的粗口之前，阿尔弗雷德就有了一张犀利的嘴。 特别是当他的日常工作被打乱的时候。

然而，当阿尔弗雷德接起电话时，丝毫没展现出之前的敌意。 如果有的话，肯定是个不小的不满。 “布鲁斯老爷? ”

“应该就是这个了，”杰森生气地说，他惊讶地发现布鲁斯竟然花了一个星期的时间才像有勇气说。 阿尔弗雷德知道后一定会大发雷霆的。 “你最好把糖霜袋放下。”

但是阿尔弗雷德并没有，当温怒渐渐消失变成恐惧时，糖衣袋的存在对任何人来说都无所谓了。 “请告诉我你是在开玩笑。 布鲁斯少爷，我发誓你最好是在开玩笑。”

在电话挂断后，信息才传送过来。 “我很对不起，阿尔弗雷德。”

杰森从未见阿尔弗雷德哭过。 他从来没有想过他会见到。 这就像看到大脚怪在洗澡一样，如此陌生，以至于像是不可能真的发生在这个世界上一样。 蛋糕没有保存多久，阿尔弗雷德把所有的美味的巧克力都扔掉了。 在杰森感到沮丧的同时，自己心中有一部分却觉得好，因为如果他吃不到，那么其他人也不能。

在阿尔弗雷德坐下后他就出去了。 杰森已经习惯了夸大的情感表现方式，像是举起双手或者挥舞双臂。 阿尔弗雷德安静的座位上，他的肩膀时刻都在颤抖，而这不是杰森知道该怎么处理的事。

所以他去了别的地方。 在接下来的几天里，他一直呆在别的地方，探索着这个庄园，希望他在再次遇到阿尔弗雷德的时候，阿福能够恢复成往常一样。

杰森对这个庄园有了更深入的了解。 他发现还有一些他以前从未发现过的秘密通道。 他还知道了布鲁斯拥有的小黄片的秘密藏匿处，杰森就知道肯定藏在庄园的某个地方。 当然，它看起来已经有五年的历史了，但色情片就是色情片，杰森希望自己不是死后才发现它们。 天啊，那么多嘲笑布鲁斯的机会现在都没了。

一阵哗啦的声音把他从迪克的床底下引了出来。 杰森想了一会儿，这只不过是阿尔弗雷德外出回来罢了，星期三总是他出去为家庭采购的日子，这样他们就不会挨饿，或者更糟，去叫外卖进来了。

然而，当门再次关上的时候，并不是阿尔弗雷德提着袋子往厨房走去时发出的那种咔嗒咔嗒的塑料袋声。 取而代之的是沉默，一种沉重的沉默。 让杰森的脖子后面寒毛直竖。 他在思考之前就已经下了楼，看见布鲁斯在门口的时候，他觉得自己这辈子从来没有这么高兴过。 阿尔弗雷德就在不远处，放下两个手提箱，手还停留在杰森在离开前收拾好的那个小箱子上。

“结束的快吗? ”阿尔弗雷德问。

布鲁斯咕哝着，他清楚的向在场的每一个人都散发出他通常的不想谈论某件事的气场。

不像上一次布鲁斯陷入这种情绪时，这一次阿尔弗雷德没有放他。 “告诉我，”他恳求道。 “如果没有别，布鲁斯少爷，请告诉我他是否觉得痛苦。”

又是一阵沉默，阿尔弗雷德重新把注意力放回到那些箱子，愤怒压倒了悲伤。 他看起来已经准备好和布鲁斯争吵，杰森也准备好了如果发生这种情况就开始跑路。 然而，“可能，”布鲁斯喃喃地说。 “他——我只能希望他的身体的直觉在爆炸前就开始感到麻木。 但是... ”

这次阿尔弗雷德又转过身来，怒气消失了。

当阿尔弗雷德离开时，布鲁斯没有动，只是呆站在门口什么也没盯着看。 杰森和他在一起，现在，他不在乎布鲁斯会伤心沮丧是他的错。 他所关心的只是布鲁斯此时此刻在这里，而杰森直到这时才知道他有多么需要这个。

他紧紧地站在布鲁斯身边，就在他触手可及的地方，暂时还不想破坏他不存于这里的错觉。 “布鲁斯? ”

那个男人没有反应，他根本听不到杰森的声音。 但是他在那里。


	5. 第二章 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森等着自己被下葬，于是写下了生前还没来得及说的话，但结果并不如意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段翻译完就只剩下最后一段了，希望能在元旦之前翻译完。目前在找有没有其他的短篇可以翻译

布鲁斯再次动起来的时候天已经黑了。 尽管如此，他仅仅是来到了厨房，阿尔弗雷德在他们两人做了些三明治。 和他们坐在一起时很难听到他们对话。 通常，是杰森打破沉默，开玩笑或者惹布鲁斯生气。 这样他就不会像现在这样坐在那里，感受他们间的沉默。 在托德过去的家里的沉默总是意味着有人遇到了麻烦，这一点在庄园里并不一样，可杰森仍然没有适应这样一个事实。

阿尔弗雷德终于开口说话了。 起初，在庄园里做些琐碎的事情，比如需要做些什么。 然后，当他捻搓手指掸掉面包屑的时候，他转向了其他的话题。 那些让布鲁斯紧张的话题，他坐着的地方，僵硬的像是张肖像画。

“我们必须谈谈这个布鲁斯。 我知道这很艰难，但我们越早安排好一切，就不用再考虑这件事了。”

“不，”布鲁斯摇摇头。 “我不能。 我无法和他说再见，阿尔弗雷德。 他才十五岁。” 十五，这个神奇的数字让 Bruce 在餐桌前崩溃了。

杰森双手紧拧的在一旁看着他们。 阿尔弗雷德并没有帮忙，他自己都忙着在布鲁斯面前忍不住哭。 杰森想做点什么。 他想告诉布鲁斯他很好，他并没有真的离开，但是他做不到。 他甚至不能触碰到布鲁斯。 这让杰森只能坐在桌子旁，压抑着自己想要再次发出来的尖叫，那些会让他哭嚎上几个小时的想法，还有那些他一直努力忽视，不去想的事情。

但是杰森必须去思考了。 接下来的一个星期过去了，布鲁斯几乎不在庄园里，而阿尔弗雷德陪着他一起。而杰森独自一人，孤独的，这使他无法阻止自己不去想那些事情。 比如他为什么他还在这里。

被抛下，被留下，这比他想象的还要痛苦。 即使他死了，也没有人需要他，这使他回想起他所做的一切，去思考为什么。 为什么被留在这里的是他而不是别人。 他做了什么错事，所以不能重新见到妈妈并和她在一起了。 他的亲生母亲。 她没有向他说过她爱他，然后下一秒就想杀了他。 凯瑟琳也许不是地球上最好的母亲，但是，至少当杰森想起她的时候，他知道她爱他，真的很爱他。 她所做的一切都是为了不让杰森一个人流落街头。 即使他最终去还是去了那里。

不管杰森如何看待这个问题，这个思绪的结局并不美好，而它总是把他带到他的下一个问题上。 为什么这里只有他一个人。 杰森已经听过不止一次有关庄园的传闻，据他所知，至少有十个人死了并被嵌这些墙里。 杰森在死的时候甚至还不是在庄园里，但他现在就在这里。另外，其他幽灵都该死的死到哪里去了？ 

大厅里应该充满了韦恩斯过去的幽灵。 然而，当他被单独留下时，不管杰森多么频繁地搜寻探索，除了他自己，他找不到任何其他幽灵或者听不到任何幽灵发出的声响。 这把很可怕。 并让他又一次怀疑自己到底做错了什么，以至于只有他一个人在这里。

他又开始寻找，这是他寻找其他幽灵的第三天。 他上上下下地穿梭着，喊着他所记得的布鲁斯家人的名字。 他甚至走到外面，希望在花园里的某个地方能找到一个等着他的茶话会。 或者，在地堡里，会有很多韦恩们在做他们的事情。

他并没有找到。

杰森没找到任何幽灵。 更糟糕的是，当他试图冒险离开韦恩庄园时，他发现自己被困住了。 这就像一道无形的屏障，把他困在韦恩庄园里。 杰森尝试了很多次，在边境上游荡，直到那种难受的感觉淹没了他，这让他家落荒而逃回到了家。

这使他独自在大厅里哭泣。

他出不去。 这就像是在仓库，自由就在他的眼前，而杰森知道他永远无法得到它。 他被困在这里了。 独自一人。 他是-

“布鲁斯。” 他去到了布鲁斯的房间里，夜晚在他痛苦不幸中悄悄降临。 一定是很晚了，或者是很早，因为布鲁斯已经回到床上，被子从腰间垂下来。 杰森看着，无法停止自己的哭泣。

他想，如果他坦诚的面对自己的想法，即使他对这种行为感到不适。 但是，一想到他再也不能和别人说话，真正意义上地对话，他这就使他再流出绝望的泪水。

此时此刻，他确信他只是需要听见自己制造出噪音，来证实自己的存在，去知晓他有能力做到这一点。 “布鲁斯，”他又说，伸出手，感受着记忆中不久前触碰过的皮肤，非常温暖。布鲁斯要么在睡觉前洗过澡，要么是已经在床上待一会儿，因为他时常会变得冷。

杰森一直把手放在他身上，爬上床单的时候，温暖的感觉让他感到舒服，他尽可能地移动身体，试图把腿放进布鲁斯身体制造出得在床与床单之间的空隙里。 当他进来的时候，他几乎没有注意到他的腿撑住了布料，太专注于让自己靠近布鲁斯。

“请不要离开我，”杰森央求着，蜷缩起身子，等待时光的流逝。

接下来的一个星期过得十分漫长。 布鲁斯比以前脾气更暴躁了，他的情绪一度让阿尔弗雷德忍不住回吼回去。 而杰森确保自己在那些时候不在庄园里。 主要是因为他有一个新的能力要去探索。

即使他当时没有注意到，但这并不意味着他接下来没有注意到他的腿可以撑起布鲁斯的床单。 杰森可以触碰物体。 他已经证明了自己的能力。 但是能做到的原因使他困惑。

他尝试了所有的方法，从用尽全力盯着某个东西，到用惊吓攻击的方式来让自己去触碰它。 大多数尝试都没有结果，杰森又一次发起脾气，质疑他那天晚上是不是因为和布鲁斯在一起所以臆想自己做到了。 其他时候，快乐的时候，有些东西会移动。 最多也就是几分钟，不过也算是一件大事。 这证明了杰森在某种程度上仍然是这个世界的一部分，这对他继续前进来说已经算是足够好的理由了。

“布鲁斯老爷，”这声音让杰森从他最新的一次练习中回过神来，在他试图抓住他最喜欢的一本书时。这有点让人扫兴，练习也有点让人扫兴，但有时杰森只是觉得很无聊。 所以才会选择这用本书做练习。 就是布鲁斯正在读的那个本。

阿尔弗雷德轻微地咳了一声，布鲁斯终于咕哝了一声，表示他知道了。 这是这两个人下意识的行为，尤其是当他们吵架的时候。 如果杰森仍然能够被听到，并因此发出一阵笑声，他会用最像自然纪录片旁白的声音给他们配音。 布鲁斯以前很喜欢这样，因为这帮助他停止和阿尔弗雷德之间的争吵，还证明他仍然有能力去微笑。

“布鲁斯老爷，验尸官今天早上又打电话来了。 他说，我们不能再拖了。” 一片寂静，杰森看出布鲁斯准备再次发飙。 于是他退出了房间，反正他也不想听这个话题。 杰森知道他们终究还是在谈论他。 然而，他还是忍不住听到了后面一句，“我知道你希望等到迪克少爷回来，但是我担心杰森的... 杰森可能不喜欢被迫打扰到他的安眠。”

布鲁斯的回答，如果有的话，也是消散在了庄园蜿蜒的长廊里。

杰森在他游荡中找到的一个秘密房间里得到了安慰。 生前在大宅里乱晃时， 迪克是曾经那个带他进了庄园的密室的人。 他当时是完成了泰坦的任务回来， 大概是杰森第三次或第四次见到他，他们的关系并不是很好，直到大约一年前才真正好起来。 但是在那次拜访中，迪克对他特别好。 杰森认为是Kori做了什么让迪克在过来之前变得温柔了。 不管是什么，当迪克发现杰森在找事做的时候，他给杰森看了自己在小时候发现的第一个秘密通道。

那是一段美好的回忆。 一个他知道他再也无法经历的。 杰森甚至不能再叫迪克混蛋（dick）了。 反正他也听不见。

他点亮了一盏灯，即使成功做到了，他的精神也并没有振作起来。

真正让他们振奋的是阿尔弗雷德说过的一些话，这些话一直萦绕在他的脑海里。 他花了更长的时间才真正注意到它们，但是当他注意到的时候，所有关他是独自生活在韦恩庄园的幽灵的想法都消失了。

阿尔弗雷德曾经说过，杰森不希望自己的安眠受到干扰。 就是这样。 这就是为什么他在这里而不是和其他幽灵在一起的原因。 他还没入土呢。 但是当他如图的时候，上帝别无选择，只能带走他。

在那之后，他整天都和阿尔弗雷德在一起。 他需要知道发生了什么，他什么时候会被埋葬。 在杰森听到阿尔弗雷德为下周四订花之前，他和布鲁斯争论了很久。

离星期四，还有六天。

杰森不知道自己该做什么。 他在倒计时的第一天告诉布鲁斯他曾经想要说的一切。 他知道布鲁斯听不见，但是他把一切的情感都发泄出来。 比如，当布鲁斯用他的舌头作出咂嘴声音的时候，杰森是多么的恼火，那个咂嘴的声音，那个他在把杰森和迪克相提并论的声音。 比如，杰森多么希望布鲁斯不花那么多时间在工作上。 杰森并没有要求太多，也许只是一个星期有一个晚上他们两个不用巡逻。 别误会，杰森喜欢做罗宾，这是世界上最美好的事情。 但是有时候，当杰森第二天上学的时候，布鲁斯不会让他去巡逻，但是仅仅因为杰森没有巡逻并不意味着布鲁斯也没有出去。 他只是想要一晚，在那里他可以拿出一个棋盘游戏，并知道布鲁斯不会离开蝙蝠洞出去巡逻。

他告诉布鲁斯，他觉得自己被允许在夜间与坏人作战是多么令人恼火，杰森半辈子都生活在街头，然而，当杰森想去城里的鱼龙混杂的地方，因为那里的披萨做得最好，他必须有一个监护人。 如果有什么不同的话，那就是杰森应该陪着他，布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠时，根本没有街头世界的认知可言。 他甚至不知道流浪汉和瘾君子骗钱时的区别。

他告诉布鲁斯，他认为他和迪克之间的那些蠢事应该尽快解决。 但最重要的是，杰森告诉布鲁斯他将有多想念他。

第二天，他也对阿尔弗雷德做了同样的事情，当那也完成后，他还有很多话要对其他人说。 问题是，杰森不知道怎么跟他们说。 他不能离开庄园的土地。 他仅仅只能把物体捡起来。 即使如此，这也是他能做到的最艰难的事。

但是时间紧迫，所以他把所有剩下的时间都花在了触碰他房间里的笔上。 在倒数第二天，他成功地做到了。 在四点半的时候，杰森设法找到了一种方法，可以让笔在他手中停留足够长的时间，足以他在找出来的一个笔记本上写字。

他先给布鲁斯写信，在此之间他的因失去对笔的控制而停下了好几次。 然后写给阿尔弗雷德，告诉他们他之前说过的，无法传达话。 最后，他写信给迪克。

他有很多话想对迪克说。 他想最后一次叫他混蛋，因为迪克是个混蛋。 他还想说，杰森仍然是一个比迪克更好的罗宾。 最主要的是，他想告诉迪克，他希望发生过的事能有所不同。 希望迪克并不讨厌他，因为杰森确实尽了最大的努力，去使自己接近那个年长的男孩树立的榜样。 他还想接着写，但杰森考虑过要不要写下来，他认为自己也可以，因为星期四之后，他不可能再看到结果。 所以，他还写下了杰森有过的，有一点喜欢迪克。 他希望迪克那个家伙能对他展现出一点他面对队友时表达的善意。

这让他对自己写下的每一个字都感到畏缩，但这种感觉依然很好。 就像卸下了一个重担。

当他完成后，杰森把信藏在每个人的枕头下。 他知道，没有人会看到他们，应该直到很久以后杰森已经离开后才会注意到。 因为布鲁斯上床睡觉的时候甚至没有碰自己的枕头。 杰森曾发现他四肢伸开地躺在一边，有时候是颠倒着睡的，因为布鲁斯不知道不完全筋疲力尽就上床睡觉是什么感觉。 也许阿尔弗雷德会找到他的信。 但迪克绝对不会在他回来之前得到他的信。

杰森在世上的最后一天是在户外度过的，享受着阳光照耀花园的美景。 这似乎是一个合适的结剧，除却一些不同寻常的东西，比如说一片晴朗的天空，在杰森说再见的时候出现。 他听见布鲁斯出去了，阿尔弗雷德也出去了，今天早上他们俩吵得很厉害。 杰森，想回忆起他活着的时候他们的样子。虽然存在争吵，但总是确保不会在杰森能听到的地方。

他深吸了一口气，看着玫瑰在微风中缓缓飘动，等待着。

然后继续等待。

然后更多的等待。

天渐渐黑了，阿尔弗雷德回家时肩上还残留着布鲁斯的眼泪。

杰森仍然在等待，他知道有时候葬礼并不意味着他被完全埋葬了。 他们将在一天左右的时间内完成。 所以他等待着，看着天空，等待着。

在等待的第四天，杰森放弃了。 他从自己的位置上跳了起来，砰地一声把阳台的门打开，然后冲向厨房。

“我还在这儿，”他厉声说，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯继续吃早餐。 “为什么我还在这里？ 你做了什么？ 出了什么问题？ 为什么我还在这里! ”

他们不会回答，他们将永远无法回答，而他也永远问不了他们。

他尖叫着，抓住布鲁斯的盘子，把它砸在柜台上。

食物到处都是，阿尔弗雷德立刻对布鲁斯大发雷霆，他失去了克制。

“我没有，”布鲁斯喃喃自语，目不转睛地盯着自己的双手，好像它们背叛了他。

“不! 是我! 我在这儿! 我为什么在这儿? ”

“不用麻烦了，”阿尔弗雷德愤怒地说，他们两人开始收拾残局时，用一块抹布拍开了布鲁斯的手。

杰森整天都在骚扰他们。 他的愤怒从一个破碎的盘子蔓延到砸碎整面镜子，衣服在他的手下被撕碎。 夜幕降临时，布鲁斯被困在书房里，因为布鲁斯惊恐发作，所以杰森没有破坏书房里的任何东西。 随着愤怒的平息，杰森可以明白为什么布鲁斯会处于这种状态。 当这些无法解释的事情发生，他开始担心自己的神智是否清醒。 如果杰森是布鲁斯，他也会抱膝哭泣。

“对不起，”杰森说，坐在布鲁斯旁边。 他在那里呆了一整夜，当布鲁斯努力使自己恢复正常时候。

很快的杰森发现，他很显然无法离开。 两个星期后，布鲁斯亲自去了一趟墓地，证明并不是杰森的尸体被安葬，才能帮助他继续向前，不被困在庄园里。 这意味着杰森最害怕的事情发生了---- 他被永远困在这里，孤独一人。

惊慌失措对他没有任何好处， 无聊也是一样。当他真正意识到，他是一个幽灵的时候 ，无聊依旧存在。大约在葬礼后一个月，杰森开始把成为世界上最博学的鬼魂作为自己的使命。

他从他最喜欢的书开始，把它们堆起来，藏在布鲁斯够不到的地方。 他的房间仍然是一个不应该堆放东西的区域。 因为在葬礼过后几天左右，布鲁斯终于鼓起勇气走进了杰森的房间。 他每天来访的次数越来越多。 有一次他四十八个小时没有动弹。 如果物品在没有布鲁斯移动他们的情况下，自己出现在房间里，杰森不认为布鲁斯会做出很好的反应。 要么，他会再次把头埋在双膝之间哭泣，要么就把气撒在阿尔弗雷德身上，这是杰森绝对不想看到的。

于是杰森在图书馆里找到了一个隐秘的空间，用来存放他的书和他在这些书中间围绕出的位置。 不需要睡眠，也不会疲劳的双眼，使得阅读比以往任何时候都容易。 杰森在四天内读完了大约三本书，当庄园的大门砰地一声打开时，杰森的看得书的数量比他死前多多了。

“他在哪儿? ”

杰森认出了那个声音。 即使是尖叫声，杰森也总能认出那是属于迪克 · 格雷森的声音。

他甚至想都没想就放下书，跑过走廊，直到看见迪克还穿着可怕的夜翼装备，并且对着阿尔弗雷德大喊大叫。 杰森开始觉得这大概是这个家庭知道如何交流的唯一方式。

“迪克少爷。”

”“不，阿尔弗雷德。 别想着为他说话。 那是——杰森是我的——我甚至是从Kori那听到的消息! ” 他一直在哭。 他的多米诺面具并没能很好地把眼泪隐藏。 随着更多的眼泪落下，面具的布料开始从迪克的眼周里滑落。

“我们想告诉你。 我们想给你留个口信。 但是，在这种时候留言... ... ”

“你还是应该告诉我的，”迪克愤怒地说，把阿尔弗雷德留在门口，一边去找布鲁斯。

杰森跟在后面，注意到了还粘在他夜翼制服上的尘土。 迪克一定是完成任务后直接来的。 杰森想知道那是怎样的任务。 外星人长什么样子。 这太不公平了，迪克还是罗宾的时候接可以去外太空出任务，而杰森不行。

布鲁斯在杰森的房间里，他从一大早就在那了。 他手里拿着杰森忘记从枕头底下拿出来的信。 布鲁斯发现信的那天是一个难以回首的日子。 非常黑暗。 更糟糕的是，当阿尔弗雷德透露他也有收到同样的信时， 杰森从未见过他们俩如此生气，互相指责，直到精疲力竭才罢休。

迪克进来的时候，布鲁斯几乎没有抬头看一眼，也许当迪克撞门进来的时候，他就听到了那传至整个大宅的巨响。 “你不应该穿着制服来这，”布鲁斯咕哝着。

迪克异常脑火，他的整个身体都绷紧了。 从他进庄园的那一刻起，就像是一颗随时能爆炸的定时炸弹。 如果布鲁斯不能好好回应，迪克就要发飙了。 “这就是你要对我说的全部吗? ” 迪克最后一次忍住怒意问到。 杰森很惊讶，如果他是迪克的话，现在应该已经大喊大叫着和布鲁斯打起来了。

“还有什么可说? ”

当迪克冲进去的时候，杰森躲了出去，他知道迪克和布鲁斯一同出现就好比是场生化危机。 “我的弟弟! ” 没等听完，杰森就跑下楼去找阿尔弗雷德。 同时写了一张纸条，把它放在阿尔弗雷德会读到的地方，告诉那个他有两个活炸弹正试图把杰森的房间弄得一团糟。

这场对抗持续了几个小时。 从吵架变成了真正的打斗，当阿尔弗雷德最终注意到他们吵架的场所，并他用的猎枪威胁他们去别的地方继续打。 这是糟糕的一天。 最后，布鲁斯和迪克分别去了哥谭不同的地方巡逻，并把他们的怒气发泄出来。

迪克比布鲁斯先回来，当他回到庄园的主宅时，他已经换下了他的制服。 他去到了杰森的房间，还没等跨过门槛，他就崩溃了。 尽管迪克眼泪早已止住，但是他的抽噎并没停止。杰森想到这一切都是因为他，感觉有点奇怪。 他知道迪克在意他，只是没有想到会这么在乎。

也许这是不合时宜的内疚。 杰森不会为此责怪迪克，因为迪克开始为每件他本可以做得不同的事情而自责。他本可以做些什么来阻止杰森离开并把自己炸飞。而这并不重要， 因为当这一切开始的时候，迪克早就已经离开了大气层，

当迪克停止呜咽时，他从新振作起来。 他把自己拖到杰森的床上，整个人埋进被子里。

如果是在别的时候，杰森要是知道迪克在他床上，一定会大发雷霆的。 而现在，杰森留下迪克，然后回到了他在图书馆里的隐秘空间。 毕竟他再也不能和迪克说话了。

早晨来临时，迪克和家人一起吃早餐。 杰森坐在他常坐的位子上，再一次希望他也能尝到放在迪克盘子里看起来那么美味的煎饼。 布鲁斯坐在那里，像往常一样一言不发，报纸挡在他的面前，遮住了迪克留下的淤青。 并不是说迪克看起来没有被反击，而是他自豪地把身上的淤青展现出来。 杰森第一次看到他们俩处于这种状态时，他被吓坏了。 他认为这里就像在之前的家一样，以为布鲁斯对他撒了谎，觉得自己迟早会被打。 但是，接着当杰森看到他们真的打起来了。 迪克尽其所能地出手。 也许更是因此。 他通常是挑起争斗的人，而布鲁斯很少作出回应，除非迪克做得太过分。

布鲁斯和迪克之间的相处方式完全不同于布鲁斯和杰森。 布鲁斯绝对更像是杰森的父亲，但对迪克来说，这个标签并不适用。 迪克和布鲁斯的关系更加平等。 他有权给布鲁斯打电话说他的废话，而且还往往能被听进去。

“他在哪儿? ” 迪克一边抹掉最后一点糖浆，一边问。

“在家族墓地，在他母亲旁边。”

迪克走了。 他离开了餐桌，然后离开了庄园，没有告诉任何人他今晚是否会回来。

杰森有点希望他不会回来。 经过昨天的大起大落之后，杰森需要一个平静的日子来放松。

当门再次被开启，迪克跑过图书馆时，杰森已经通读了五部短篇小说。 他去找迪克的时候发现他正好在自己的房间里。 杰森犹豫着要不要离开，但这是他自己的房间，所以他跳到迪克旁边。 令人惊讶的是，迪克并没有像前一天晚上那样直接睡着。 相反，他穿通过杰森，这是一种奇怪的经验，并摸索周围，直到他拿起一本杂志，一本杰森敢肯定庄园里没别人见过的杂志。

“真的吗，杰，”迪克叹了口气，在放回去之前快速浏览了一遍色/情杂志。 然后他再次回去四处摸索，并且翻找到更多杰森所藏起来的“宝藏”。

杰森应该生气才对。 实际上，他更加尴尬和震惊的是，迪克竟然知道了他的存货。当他所谓的兄弟发出“阿哈”一声时，然后找出了一本迪克绝对不该知道的书。

这是迪克在杰森十三岁时买给他的一本杂志。 它很少被使用，杰森喜欢把东西藏在里面。 迪克似乎知道这一点，因为他翻到了正确的页面，然后有几张照片掉了出来。

杰森抢在迪克之前抓住了它们，把它们从他的手里拿开，希望这个信息能让迪克明白杰森不想让他看到它们。 迪克没有理解这个信息，反而抓住了它们，然后像是在看自己的东西一样，翻阅了照片。

有几张是布鲁斯和杰森的合影， 迪克和杰森的合影。 但其余的都是他的另一个家庭的成员。 他的妈妈，他真正的妈妈，凯瑟琳 · 托德那个真正会关心他的人。 这些照片是他生活还算好的时候时那些“愚蠢”的时刻。 爸爸妈妈挤在他身边，杰森还穿着尿布，骄傲地站在他们中间。 然后有一张是他爸爸喂他吃饭。 还有一张，是他的爸爸妈妈过圣诞节时拍的。杰森假装这并没有发生过，因为确实没有。 他们在照片上看起来都很开心，但是杰森确信他能记得不久之后爆发的争吵。 他之所以把它们放在首位，是因为它们是他唯一拥有的为数不多的，有关他父母的照片。 在杰森离开那件公寓的时候，其于的东西和和杰森留下的一切都被丢弃了。

迪克把它们都看了十遍，然后把除了一张以外的所有照片都塞回杂志里。 那是一张他们的合照。 迪克邀请杰森去泰坦塔度周末。 实际上就是不久前。 就发生在他去外太空执行任务的前几个月。 迪克这次真的在尝试建立兄弟关系，带杰森出去观光，甚至去看戏剧。 这张照片是在幕间休息的时候，杰森给他自己们拍的。 他对这张照片非常满意，因为照片里，迪克是已经睡着的，他的鼾声足以让人们向杰森抱怨，即使闪光灯亮起，他也没有醒过来。

迪克把它带回了自己的房间，而杰森在布鲁斯取代迪克的位置之前只获得了几分钟的宁静。 他像猎犬一样检查着这个地方，寻找着迪克在里面时可能被打乱或翻找过的东西。 过了一会儿，布鲁斯平静下来，接替了迪克之前的位置，只是在那里过了夜。

杰森整晚都呆在布鲁斯身边，想知道还有谁知道他的照片。

第二天早上，迪克是那个来叫醒布鲁斯的人。 他看起来好像哭过一样，布鲁斯略带警惕地看着他，但这次迪克冲过来是想要给他一个拥抱。

“我很对不起，”迪克说。

“我也是。”

迪克的口袋中半露出着一张纸，杰森发现自己不会去到另一个世界之后，肯定把它藏起来了。 他一直在考虑是否要毁掉它，最后决定把它藏在迪克房间的通风管里。

看来迪克找到了。 杰森想知道他能不能从迪克的裤子口袋里把它偷拿出来，而不被他们任何一个人看到。

他们结束了这个拥抱，迪克擦了擦眼睛，抓出那张纸。 “我在房间里发现了这个。 我想他一定是在离开之前写的。” 迪克让布鲁斯从他的手中夺过它，同样的愤怒在布鲁斯皱起眉头之前充斥满他的脑海。 “你认为，他知道自己不会回来了吗? ”

那张纸在布鲁斯紧握的拳头下皱了起来，迪克伸手去拿住它，免得它被弄得面目全非。 “你从哪儿弄来的? ”

“在我房间的通风口里，”迪克把褶皱弄平。 “我认为他不想让我找到它。 但是，如果是这样的话，他应该考虑把它藏在别的地方。 这不是他第一次在我的通风口里藏东西了。”

哦，对了。 那一次阿尔弗雷德告诉他，把他的不满写成信，然后交给给那个人。 这是一种抑制杰森愤怒的方式。 这个方法，有点奏效。 但是当杰森应该把这些信给别人的时候，他退缩了，把它们藏起来或者销毁了。

“这不是杰森写的，”布鲁斯喃喃自语。

迪克皱起眉头，低头看着信，“呃，B, 我想这是他写的。这是他的字迹和习惯。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。 “阿尔弗雷德在我回家之前帮我换了床。 这些不可能是杰森写的。”

“这些? 还要更多吗? ”

“在我的枕头下面。 在阿尔弗雷德的枕头下。 这不可能是他写的。 还有谁知道那个通风口? ”

从那以后，迪克整个上午都在和布鲁斯争论。 他坚信一定是杰森写的，布鲁斯一次又一次地否认，直到他指责迪克编造这些故事只是为了刺激他。

当他们发生肢体冲突时，阿尔弗雷德不得不再次介入。

迪克在这里只待了两天就受够了，回纽约去了。 杰森看到他离开时感到伤心，尤其是在他离开之前，还偷偷溜进了杰森的房间，偷拿走了杰森其余的照片。

迪克走后，杰森回到了他的藏身之处，尽可能地逃避生活。 毕竟他无法对他们的生活产生任何影响，毕竟他什么都做不了。


	6. 第二章 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒂姆作为罗宾出现在大宅里，杰森怒不可遏。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awsl，终于翻译完了！！撒花！！这个剧情实在是太扎心，以及这是我第一次翻译，希望多多包涵。

事实上，嗯，很有效率的。 在事情变得更糟之前，杰森把图书馆其中一整个书架上的书都看完了。 杰森觉得情况应该不会变得更糟了，毕竟他都已经死了，就没法让事变得更糟。

事情发生在一个星期三的晚上。 前一刻他还感觉很好，下一刻就感觉像是肚子被打了一拳。 这种感觉只持续了一会儿，当它结束的时候，杰森不确定这是否真的发生了。

他没有在意。

或者他注意到了。 后来他认为这是一项征兆。 是对接下来的预感，门铃响了，蒂姆 · 德雷克走进了他的生活。

“你这个小混蛋，”杰森嘶嘶地说，听着蒂姆向布鲁斯推销自己。 ”“你刚才不是说了我的遭遇吗？ 难道我的死亡还不足以作为警示？ 你现在说这些话是不是脑子有问题? ”

当然，蒂姆听不到他的声音。 他甚至感觉不到他，所以当杰森试图告诉孩子永远不要再回来的时候，蒂姆做了相反的事。 然后他救了布鲁斯一命。 

然后他的... 不，就是不！

“你觉得自己很了不起，是不是，蒂姆? ” 杰森冷笑着，在试穿新的改良的罗宾装的孩子面前踱步。 “你知道你永远不会成为一个真正的罗宾。 你连那件制服都没穿。 你知道该怎么挥拳吗？或者你的手只适合组织游园会? ”

这不公平，但布鲁斯刚刚给了那孩子这份工作。 杰森的工作。 这份工作本该和杰森一起死掉。 给蒂姆做点别的。 或者，见鬼，我有个主意，比如让孩子们远离高谭市的夜生活。

“你知道你会受伤的，对吧? ” 蒂姆仍然毫无反应，摆弄着刚刚给他的腰带。 “你会中枪的。小鬼， 你知道被枪击是什么感觉吗？ 你知道被捅是什么感觉吗？ 你知道出拳有多痛吗？ 你什么都不知道。 你会比我死得更快。”

现在杰森不知道他是否是希望或是害怕这种情况发生。 布鲁斯需要学习。 他需要认识到，他不能继续让其他孩子成为罗宾，即使孩子们强迫自己得到这份工作。 布鲁斯也不应该这样。

“你会死的，小鬼。 不要指望你死后我会和你分享这个地方。”

出人意料的是，蒂姆并没有在正式的成为罗宾的第一次巡逻时死去。 相反，他的小脸上挂着笑容，并带着一个乖戾的蝙蝠侠回到了家。

“迪克，”当蒂姆把经过他，走向淋浴间时，杰森喃喃自语。

布鲁斯在电脑前坐下，一直撑到看不见蒂姆为止。 直到那时，他才悄悄地沉寂下来，他的蒙头斗篷盖住了头，并蜷缩在胳膊后面。 “我到底在干什么? ” 布鲁斯困恼地说。

“我该死的怎么可能知道，”杰森回答。

蒂姆在下一次的夜巡中活了下来。 然后是再下一个。 一个月过去了，孩子还活蹦乱跳的。 更糟糕的是，迪克来看过他。 杰森，当他在大门的另一边看到迪克的脸时，他真的从来没有这么高兴地看到这个人。 首先，迪克给自己剪了个不错的发型。 第二，偶尔杰森会看到在布鲁斯的蝙蝠洞里的播放的监控，夜翼的新制服总让他的脑海里浮现出一些美妙的想法。 第三个原因是，嗯，杰森一直都很高兴能见到迪克，最后四个原因是，尽管迪克喜欢杰森这个人，但他不喜欢杰森作为罗宾。 这就意味着，楼下正试图把自己搞到能量饮料中毒的小蒂米，将要知道当有人披上罗宾的斗篷时，到底会发生些什么。

只是，当迪克下到蝙蝠洞时，迪克并没有问蒂姆在那里见鬼的干什么，反而是走过去拍拍蒂姆的肩膀，问道: “孩子，你还好吗? ”

“格雷森先生，”蒂姆热情洋溢地问好，因为迪克的出现，他手头上的事完全被忘得一干二净。 “你在这是有什么事吗? ”

“我是来看你的。”

不，不，不！

这不应该是这样的。 要么是迪克被精神控制了，要么是其他什么别的发生了，因为这不是杰森认识的那个迪克 · 格雷森。 他认识的迪克会避免碰到或提到蒂姆，而宁愿挑衅的把布鲁斯叫出来，直到他们开始吵架。 他会整天躲在庄园或是蝙蝠洞里，或者任何杰森不在的地方，因为他不知道当他们谈话的时候该做什么或者说什么。 他当然也从来没有问过杰森是否需要些指点，反而是直接开始和他在垫子上对打。

“不! ” 杰森再一次被忽视了，他尖叫着要迪克清醒起来，却没有人理睬他。

他上了楼，发现阿尔弗雷德正在厨房里烤东西，迪克最喜欢的饼干已经准备好放在烤箱里了。 迪克那时已经提前打过电话了。 布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德在一起，因为是周末所以他起得比较晚，报纸在他面前打开，用勺子舀着麦片放到嘴里。

“我相信迪克少爷会在这里住上几天。”

“很好，”布鲁斯说。 “对蒂姆来说，有个人可以倾诉是件好事。”

蒂姆就像是家里的一份子。 就像迪克每周都来给蒂姆展示新动作一样。 就好像他们的日常生活中没有缺失什么一样。

“的确。 这个可怜的男孩看起来需要一个朋友。 也许我们应该提出让蒂姆少爷和迪克少爷一起去纽约的想法。 我相信，有相当多年龄相仿的新成员会让他受益。”

布鲁斯哼着表示同意。 就好像当杰森提出去看泰坦的想法时，他并没有大发雷霆。 “如果他同意，我可以邀请克拉克过来，让他注意一下德雷克夫妇的情况。 我不喜欢他们经常不在家。”

杰森打碎了布鲁斯的碗。 更重要的是，他把阿尔弗雷德的饼干扔得到处都是。 “那我呢 ！”

两个大人震惊地看着那破碎的碗，布鲁斯跳了起来，向山洞里喊迪克去拿扫描仪。 杰森抱着希望，也许他的某些部分会被看到。 然而，当布鲁斯用他剑利眼睛到处寻找可能隐藏的东西时，杰森却没有被发现。

“我还在这里，”杰森说。 他紧紧抓住布鲁斯的衬衫，布料缠在一起，但是那个男人似乎没有注意到，注意力全集中在他的扫描仪上。“我还在这里。”

如果杰森以前是在扮演卡斯帕（鬼马小精灵）*注1，那他现在肯定不是了。 不再继续扮演一个友好的鬼魂，对所有事都无动于衷，让其他人继续他们的生活。 杰森越是袖手旁观，让他们继续生活，他就越是被遗忘，而杰森也该死的不该被遗忘。 尤其还是在他还没消失之前。 直到现在，迪克的行为成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他意识到自己已经忍无可忍了

他从镜子开始。 每次布鲁斯去洗澡时，杰森都会等到浴室里的镜子上充满水蒸气以后给他写讯息。 起初，他们很生气，让布鲁斯解雇那个孩子。 那是 属于Jason 的制服，而不是蒂姆的。 但是随着时间的推移，越来越多的镜子被砸碎，杰森一次又一次得写道: “我还在这里，布鲁斯。” 请不要忘记我，爸爸”

迪克在庄园停留的时间不足以让杰森去纠缠他。 他每两个星期来一次，甚至只来几天就回纽约了。 他在这的时候，杰森试图欺负纠缠他。 在走廊里把他揍一顿，这对杰森比对迪克更有好处。 移动他的物品。 给他留言，这最后使他对布鲁斯大吼大叫。 但是，正如他所说的那样，迪克停留的时间不足以来试图真正的说服他。

蒂姆首当其冲地遭受到了杰森的愤怒。 杰森经常会在巡逻前掏空蒂姆所有的制服腰带口袋。并从布鲁斯一遍又一遍地训话中得到一种巨大的满足感---- 如果蒂姆不愿付出努力，他就不能带蒂姆出去夜巡。

他有时也会把蒂姆的制服搞坏。 有时候是记号笔，有时候是酸，但是这一切只让阿尔弗雷德告诉那孩子要更加小心，并且杰森看到了阿弗不展的愁眉和沮丧的视线划落过蒂姆的身上。 当那个孩子晚上累得不想回家的时候，他会留宿在大宅，这时杰森就会玩恶作剧。 他会拿走蒂姆的被子，抖动床铺。 有一次，他不祥地拉着窗帘扮鬼，直到那孩子尖叫着跑向布鲁斯的房间。 虽然这不是杰森想要的结果，但他确实喜欢听蒂姆尖叫。

有几个晚上，他会跟着蒂姆来到布鲁斯的房间，跟着他并继续捣乱，直到那孩子把布鲁斯摇醒，告诉他庄园里有鬼。 布鲁斯并不想听，因为有关镜子的事已经把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。

然而，大多数夜晚，杰森都会躲到阿尔弗雷德在的厨房里。 在提姆过夜的那些晚上，这个男人似乎从来不睡觉。 他会听到了尖叫声，并在蒂姆逃跑的时候出现在走廊里，当他检查完蒂姆的房间后，他最终会去到厨房。

阿尔弗雷德是唯一一个杰森没有捉弄的人。 他不想这么做。 因为布鲁斯的事，阿尔弗雷德的神经已经够脆弱了，如果再加上一个鬼魂，那就太残忍了。

最终是阿尔弗雷德的原因让杰森放过了布鲁斯。

又一次被打碎的镜子与再一次的争吵，布鲁斯命令阿尔弗雷德离开。

“我很对不起，”杰森后来哭了，蜷缩在布鲁斯身边，“我只是不想让你忘记我。 请不要解雇阿尔弗雷德。” 他是唯一一个还在还会为杰森准备周三的纸杯蛋糕的人。

布鲁斯似乎听进去了，或者至少意识到阿尔弗雷德对他来说有多么重要，因为第二天早上阿弗就被允许回到庄园。

杰森不再写信息了。不给布鲁斯，迪克在的时候也没有写。 他本应该不再和蒂姆纠缠，但是，杰森需要一些方法来减轻他的无聊。

即使这个孩子开始在庄园里呆得更久也没有什么帮助。 他在庄园里的时间多到，以至于在一次来访的日子里，他对图书馆进行了调查。 布鲁斯还带着他进行老一套的讲述，告诉蒂姆关于这个庄园的不同分区和古老收藏与这个庄园的联系。

蒂姆听得津津有味，像只迷路的小狗一样跟着布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯叫他自己去看一看。 然后，好吧，那么蒂姆真的进入了杰森的黑名单。 那孩子不仅粗暴地对待那些书，好像它们一文不值，而且他还发现了杰森私藏的那几摞书。

“嘿，布鲁斯，”蒂姆喊道，那个男人马上就过来了。 “这些是干什么用的？ 你在做什么项目吗? ”

“不，”布鲁斯哼到。 他慢慢走近，在放下杰森的书之前挑走了几本。 “我会让阿尔弗雷德把它们放回去的。 迪克上次来的时候可能忘了把它们收起来。”

“迪克喜欢读书? ” 蒂姆问道，已经转过头去看图书馆的别的部分。

“个别类别，”布鲁斯回应道。

现在，如果只是一个一次性的事的话，杰森可以原谅蒂姆。 然而，由于他打得小报告，杰森再也不能把他的书堆起来了。 蒂姆似乎每次来的时候都能找到它们，要么偷拿走一本，要么全部放回去。 如果他不这样做，那么阿尔弗雷德将会做同样的事。

杰森并没有太多要求，而现在他唯一要求却被人给搞砸了。 接下来发生的一切都是蒂姆自己的错。

杰森死后刚好一年的那一天，蒂姆留在了庄园里过夜。 他竟有胆量去依偎这迪克一起看电影，然而在这天杀的庄园里没有一个人在乎他在去年的今天死了。

像往常一样，迪克先睡着了。 就在蒂姆开始换一部电影的时候，他那张愚蠢的脸撞到了沙发背上。 杰森一直等到迪克开始打鼾，把他的睡眠变成了一种艺术。 他知道当迪克睡得足够沉的时候，除非是剧烈摇晃，否则他不会醒来。 他就像布鲁斯那样，他们两个都睡得很浅，但是过了某一点，就会睡死过去，直到他们的身体决定醒来。

蒂姆似乎并不介意，稍微有点犹豫地靠在迪克熟睡中柔软的肩膀上。 简直令人作呕。

杰森暂停了电影，满意地看着蒂姆尽反复不停的按下播放键，因为每当电影进行不到一秒钟就会暂停。 杰森坚持了足足两分钟，直到这个孩子沮丧到跳起来，看看出了什么问题。 这位小小的技术狂会立刻发现一切正常。 但是杰森并没有打算弄坏他的电子设备，他只是想让孩子离开迪克。

在那孩子转过身时杰森开始他的动做，跑到沙发后面，抓起他偷拿好的制服，把它滑到蒂姆的位置上。 当那个孩子转过身来时，杰森真希望他有一台相机。

“ d-迪克? ” 如果蒂姆当时穿着罗宾制服，杰森觉得毫无疑问他不会像现在这样害怕。 “迪克! ”

杰森让孩子叫了迪克一会儿，这段时间足够他鼓起勇气向前走了一步。 当他这样做的时候，杰森已经准备好了，提起他的旧罗宾制服的上半身，直到它看起来像是站着的。

当杰森开始把罗宾制服转移出房间的时候，提姆向后退的时候差点把自己绊住摔倒在地，一声呜咽从他的喉咙里发出来。 他把它放到一条走廊里，然后跑回迪克的房间，开始去推着那孩子，直到他跌跌撞撞地向门口走去。

蒂姆疯狂地环顾四周，结果没有做好下一次被推挤的准备，这使他蜷缩在地板上尖叫。

杰森还没来得及完成剩下的计划，布鲁斯就进来了。 他像一只迷途的小鸟一样的蒂姆抱起来，把迪克摇醒，直到他得到蒂姆为什么像报丧女妖一样尖叫的某种答案。

杰森打碎了蒂姆的镜子作为报复，因为他把布鲁斯牵扯进来，第二天一整天都在生闷气。 那天下午布鲁斯把蒂姆跟着迪克一起送走时，他并不感到惊讶。但是他很生气，因为这意味着他甚至不能尝试来个第二回合，但他并不惊讶。

真正让他吃惊的是第二天蒂姆回到家，在大厅里跑来跑去，直到他发现布鲁斯。杰森还在时不时地吹着布鲁斯的书页，并喘着气，

“杰森还活着。”

“什么? ”布鲁斯问道。

杰森根本就不相信这话，因为，好吧，他很确定他还是死着的。 但是蒂姆坚持认为是一个穿着旧版罗宾制服的家伙在泰坦塔伏击了他。 他身上的瘀伤就是证明。

杰森把这一切都归结为一场骗局，直到那晚到来。

当窗户的门闩打开的时候，小杰森正在他以前的卧室里，希望蒂姆在那里，这样他就可以搞恶作剧。

然而却看到站在月光下的是他自己。 小杰森对此深信不疑，即使年纪有差别也无法反驳这一点。小杰森能从内心感觉到。 在他面前的是他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 电影Casper（鬼马小精灵）：一个善良的年轻鬼魂，以一种平和的方式出没在缅因州的一座闹鬼的宅邸里。
> 
> 原作者语：  
> 这个灵感来自于我不久前读过的一本漫画。 那本漫画，我不记得具体剧情是什么了，但应该是讲超人的死后世界（请随时纠正我) ，而罗宾跳跃的出现在背景中。  
> 附注: 所以 daemoninwhite 纠正了我。 不是罗宾，是在天堂的绿箭侠。 我还是想不起那本漫画，但我正在找。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次翻译感到头秃，ao3的tag太多了，然后不是很会用。。简直想炸


End file.
